I'm Sure You Can Change
by Furasawa99
Summary: Sakura yang bingung pada sikap Gaara yang begitu arogan namun berbeda saat bersama Nagato pun akhirnya menemukan alasannya. Naruto yang juga 'mantan' sahabat Gaara menemukan alasan mengapa Gaara berubah. Begitu pun Akatsuki yang bisa menemukan persahabatan yang selalu tersembunyikan antara Deidara dan Hidan yang awalnya saling membenci. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & MinaKushi (?)**

 **Rated T demi keamanan para pembaca :v**

 **Warning: Berhubung ini fict pertama maka kemunculan OOC, unsur GaJe, humor minim dan sespesiesnya kemungkinan pasti terjadi. '-'v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA POV**

Dari balik jendela mobil ku pandangi sekitar jalan yang ku lewati. Memandangi lingkungan yang sangat ku rindukan. Memandangi sekitar tempat yang sudah sangat lama ingin ku datangi lagi. Rasanya sudah terlalu lama aku tak pulang.

"Bagaimana keadaan rumah di tengah alun-alun Tokyo? Apa mansion yang rencananya mulai dibangun tiga tahun lalu sudah jadi, Hidan?" Tanyaku pada seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi memandang lurus ke depan. Benar saja, dia duduk di sebelahku, di bangku kemudi. Itu sebabnya dia terus memandang ke depan.

"Entahlah" jawabnya singkat

"Eh? Kenapa kau tidak tahu? Yang selama tiga tahun terakhir ini berada di London kan aku, bukan kau. Kau yang selama ini tetap tinggal disini saja masa tak tahu?" Sahutku kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Aku bertanya dengan antusias padanya tadi, tapi dia malah jawab dengan singkat dan _expressionless_ begitu.

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang sibuk? Aku yang selama 2 tahun terakhir ini baru debut dalam _boygroup_ -ku mana tahu soal mansion keluarga itu? Lagipula kamu tahu kan kalau artis agensi keluarga kita sudah debut disediakan tempat tinggal sendiri di dorm?" Lagi-lagi dia ketus begitu.

"Eh? Jadi _boygroup_ -mu itu sudah mulai debut ya? Wah cepat sekali ya rasanya." Sahutku diselingi tawa. Habisnya rasanya aku baru berpisah dengan Hidan –untuk kuliah di Inggris- kemarin tapi mendadak sekarang dia sudah jadi artis saja.

"Aku sudah menjalani masa _trainee_ bertahun-tahun, Sakura. Masa iya di waktu debutku ini dibilang mendadak." Ucapnya sambil mengacak rambutku dengan lembut.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saja. Sampai saat ini, memang hanya Hidan lah yang selalu memperlakukanku seperti ini. Seakan-akan aku adalah adik kecilnya yang masih terlalu bodoh dan tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Padahal aku sudah besar, dan aku bukan adiknya. Aku adalah sepupunya, kami lahir di tahun dan bulan yang sama dan hanya berbeda beberapa hari.

 **Setelah melewati beberapa perempatan lampu merah dan belokan-belokan**

"Kita sudah sampai, ayo turun!" Ajak Hidan sembari membuka pintu mobil

"Wah sudah lama aku tak memijakkan kakiku di tanah Jepang." Gumamku takjub –setelah turun dari mobil-

"Kau berlebihan, Sakura. Masih saja suka begitu, setelah ini sebaiknya kau langsung minum obat" Hidan yang mendengar gumamanku malah memberi respon ketus sambil _sweatdrop._

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Masih saja memperlakukanku seketus itu, apa salahnya kalau aku lebay sedikit?"

Tak ada suara setelah kalimatku tadi sampai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-sama." Tiba-tiba ada yang menyapaku. Aku pun menoleh.

"Um, Konnichiwa." Sahutku ramah. Senangnya masih ada yang ingat aku setelah tiga tahun tak kesini.

"Mari masuk, anda ditunggu di dalam." Shizune-san –orang yang menyapaku tadi- mengajak kami masuk gedung.

Aku terpukau. Aku harus berkata apa setelah melihat apa yang ada di hadapanku ini? Kalau lebay lagi, nanti Hidan ketus lagi. Tapi masa harus _jaim_ hanya karena laki-laki seperti dia _sih_?

 _Lobby_ yang sangat luas. Itu lah yang ada di hadapan pandanganku saat ini. Terlihat mewah dan _elegant_. Padahal bukan pertama kalinya aku kemari. Setelah sekian lama tak kemari mana ku tahu kalau sekarang gedung agensi keluargaku jadi seperti ini? Sangat berbeda.

 **SAKURA POV END**

'TING'

Lamunan Sakura terpecah oleh bunyi _lift_. Dari pintu _lobby_ , Sakura melihat beberapa orang keluar dari _lift_. Terlihat empat pemuda berperawakan tinggi keluar dari pintu _lift_ yang terbuka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoy Hidan!" seseorang –salah satu dari mereka- yang bersurai panjang dengan tatapan yang ramah dari manik biru langit nan cerah berteriak memanggil Hidan..bukan.. melainkan menyapa. Menyapa dengan cara yang terlihat begitu akrab dengan yang disapa.

"Eh, kalian." Gumam Hidan melihat empat lelaki yang baru saja keluar _lift_ tadi.

"Kemana saja kau, hm? Konan bilang malam ini kita diundang dalam acara music show, hm." Ucap Deidara –pria bersurai kuning panjang- mengingatkan Hidan.

" _Nani_? Aku baru saja kembali dari menjemput Sakura dari Bandara seharian. Dan malam ini aku harus berlelah ria lagi untuk menghadiri acara bersama Akatsuki?" Hidan yang mengaku lelah itu pun mengoceh lebay.

'Yang sebenarnya suka berlebihan dan patut minum obat itu siapa sih? Dasar tak sadar diri.' Batin Sakura sweatdrop. Mengingat apa yang Hidan ucapkan padanya saat di depan gedung.

"Eh? Sakura- _san desu ka_?" Tanya Seorang pemuda bersurai merah _maroon_ pada Sakura.

"Em _ha-ha'i_." Jawab Sakura bersurai _soft pink_ itu kini bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang pemuda rupawan dengan tatapan _calm_ nan teduh bertanya padanya seakan-akan masih mengingatnya.

"Kau pasti sudah lupa aku. Kita kan sudah tiga tahunan tidak bertemu." Duga pemuda bersurai _maroon_ diselingi tawa ringan.

Sakura diam saja menatapnya. Dia pun menatap 3 pemuda lainnya. Dia tahu kalau dia pernah bertemu dengan mereka sebelumnya hanya saja terlalu lama berada di tempat yang jauh dari rumah membuatnya lupa dengan wajah-wajah orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Sakura pun memutar bola matanya secara horizontal. Mencoba mengingat siapa-siapa saja nama keempat pria yang sedang bersama dengannya dan sepupunya ini.

"U-uwah. Aku rasa aku ingat." Sakura pun memecah lamunannya dengan ingatannya sendiri.

"Kalian teman Hidan di masa pelatihan _boygroup_ kan? Dan kau Sasori _-san_ bukan?" Tanyanya pada pemuda bersurai _maroon_ itu.

Sasori –pemuda bersurai _maroon_ \- yang ditanya menanggapi dengan anggukan.

"Ternyata kau mengingatnya. Kupikir kau lupa." Gumam pemuda dengan warna rambut yang senada dengan buah jeruk.

"Aku ingat. Aku kan juga belum pikun, Yahiko- _san_." Sakura menyahut sambil cemberut. 'Apa dia pikir hanya dengan kuliah 3 tahun di Inggris saja bisa membuatku lupa ingatan akan apapun yang ada di Jepang?' Batin Sakura.

"Yasudah reuninya sampai disini saja. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke dorm untuk mempersiapkan apa yang perlu dibawa atau dikenakan di _music show_ nanti." Pemuda bersurai _red berry_ di atas bahu yang mulai lelah berdiri sejak tadi di _lobby_ mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu _lift_.

"Siapa dia? Sifatnya dingin sekali." Sakura heran pada pemuda yang –baginya- terlihat dingin tadi.

"Amnesiamu menyusahkan. Member tertua dalam _boygroup_ Akatsuki masa kau lupa?" Celetuk Hidan.

"Sudahlah ,hm! Lebih baik kita segera ke _dorm_ saja ikuti Nagato _nii-san_ hm." Deidara sebagai leader _boygroup_ Akatsuki mencoba mengiyakan kata-kata _nii-san_ nya dan mengajak member yang lain untuk ikut naik ke _dorm_

'TING'

Sejak naik lift sampai sekarang sudah keluar lift, para Akatsuki termasuk Sakura hanya diam saja tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Sakura masih tertegun karena sikap dingin yang baru saja dia lihat dari Nagato tadi.

" _Daijoubu_ , Nagato _nii-san_ memang selalu terlihat bersikap dingin di hadapan siapapun. Tapi sebenarnya dia baik. Lagipula jangan heran kalau akan lebih banyak lagi orang-orang yang bersikap begitu dingin padamu di sekitar sini, apalagi di lantai apartemen para artis KG _Entertainment_. Akan begitu banyak artis-artis baru yang akan kau temui akan mengejutkanmu dengan perangai mereka masing-masing. Termasuk SFx." Seakan-akan mengetahui apa yang tengah Sakura pikirkan, Yahiko menjelaskan pada Sakura semuanya.

"SFx? Siapa itu? Aku tak pernah dengar itu sebelumnya." Sakura pun bingung. Sepertinya memang sudah banyak yang berubah pada apa yang ada dalam agensi keluarganya ini.

"Jangan tanya. Kau akan mengenal mereka kalau sudah bertemu. Aku malas menjelaskannya."

"Kau pikir hanya padamu saja Sakura bertanya, Hidan? Siapa yang mempedulikanmu, hm?" Deidara memutar bola mata bosan. Sering sekali dia melihat Hidan berlagak mengetahui segalanya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Sepertinya kau tidak suka ya dengan sikapku yang sedang mencoba tidak banyak bicara. Giliran aku banyak bicara, kau malah marah. Seakan-akan aku selalu salah. Kau ini menyebalkan, Deidara." Hidan yang merasa dikompori jadi merasa panas dan ingin terus mengoceh tak jelas.

"Kau ini yang menyebalkan, Hidan. Kebiasaanmu selalu membuat kesal saja. Kau yang paling muda di antara Akatsuki tapi tidak punya sopan santun sama sekali pada para _nii-san_ mu. Dasar tak tahu diri, hm!" Deidara saking kesalnya sampai-sampai menaruh imbuhan 'hm' miliknya di kalimat paling akhir

"SFx baru debut kurang dari dua minggu yang lalu. Mereka adalah _boygroup_ beranggotakan lima orang. Mereka adalah _kouhai_ kami, Sakura- _san_." Sasori yang cinta damai dan mencoba mengacuhkan perseteruan Hidan  & Deidara memilih untuk menjelaskan langsung pada Sakura.

Sakura yang diberi penjelasan kini hanya mengangguk sembari membuat bulatan –berbentuk huruf o- di mulutnya sebagai tanda mengerti.

Kini Akatsuki dan Sakura sudah berada di depan pintu _dorm_ Akatsuki. Deidara yang sudah berhenti mengoceh pada Hidan kini menekan _password_ _dorm_. Kemudian Deidara pun membuka pintu _dorm_. Manik birunya kini menerawang sekeliling isi _dorm. Dorm_ yang terdapat 3 pintu kamar itu terlihat sepi, rapi, tidak berantakan (rapi  & tidak berantakan itu sama =_=a) dan terlihat benar-benar tak ada penghuninya.

"Eh? Nagato _nii-san_ kemana? Kenapa kelihatannya tak ada orang sama sekali?" Yahiko bingung. _Dorm_ mereka terlihat rapi  & sepi tidak berbeda dengan kondisi saat mereka turun ke _lobby_ tadi. Yahiko pun berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya. Yahiko berpikir bahwa harusnya Nagato ada disana. Karena kamar Yahiko adalah kamar Nagato juga. Di dalam _dorm_ , Yahiko dan Nagato memang tinggal sekamar.

'CKLEK'

Terdengar bunyi pintu _dorm_ terbuka. Semua pun menoleh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-san, ada yang mencarimu. " Nagato yang baru memasuki _dorm_ –yang menyebabkan pintu tadi bunyi- bicara pada Sakura.

'BRAK'

Mendadak pintu _dorm_ dibuka secara kasar. Hal itu pun langsung menyebabkan Nagato yang tadi muncul dari pintu dan berbicara sambil berdiri di ambang pintu langsung terdorong dan jatuh dengan pendaratan yang mulus di atas sofa. Nagato jatuh dengan posisi kepalanya dibawah dan kakinya diatas terlihat seperti _nyungsep_ dan langsung membuat yang lainnya menatap miris padanya.

"Hey, putriku sayang bagaimana kabarmu nak?" Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi yang membuka pintu secara kasar tadi langsung berjalan ke arah Sakura -putrinya- sambil membuka lebar-lebar kedua tangannya seraya bersiap memeluk putrinya yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya itu. Berjalan santai seakan-akan dia sama sekali tak pernah melukai siapapun (baca: menjatuhkan). Padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu dia membuat seorang anak asuhnya yang tampan dan rupawan (Cause Author loves Nagato-kun ^w^) terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di atas sofa.

" _To-tousan_ " Sakura yang tergagap melihat tingkah ayahnya langsung diam saja di dalam pelukan ayahnya. Sudah lama tak dia dapatkan pelukan kehangatan dari seorang ayah yang disayanginya selama ini.

"Kau menjatuhkan Nagato, _ji-san_ " Sahut Hidan _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah pamannya itu.

"Apa kau merindukan ayahmu ini nak? Kelihatannya kau sudah tumbuh besar saja ya." Mengacuhkan kata-kata keponakannya, itulah yang dilakukan CEO KG _Entertainment_ saat ini. Masih dalam posisi memeluk putri kesayangannya itu. Kelihatannya ayah dan anak itu masih saling melepas rindu satu sama lain.

"Hashirama-sama, _sumimasen_ , kami telah membuat putri anda malah mendatangi _dorm_ kami lebih dulu dan malah tak membawanya menemui anda." Yahiko yang merasa tidak enak karena CEOnya yang malah mendatangi _dorm_ nya demi menemui anaknya langsung meminta maaf.

" _Daijoubu_ , lagipula aku memang sedang ingin bertemu kalian para Akatsuki. Emm dimana Nagato?"

"Aku disini" Sahut Nagato. Baru bangkit dari kejatuhannya. Dengan tatapan datar dan wajah yang masih _expressionless_.

"Eh? Kemana saja kau Nagato- _kun_? Ayo ikut aku, aku ada perlu denganmu." Kata sang CEO sambil merangkul Nagato mengajaknya keluar _dorm_. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

"Sakura- _chan_ , coba perkenalkan dirimu dengan _boygroup_ SFx. Mereka adalah artis baru kita, _kouhai_ para Akatsuki. Untuk beberapa waktu, Orochimaru, _manager_ mereka mengambil cuti karena urusan keluarganya di Hokkaido. Aku ingin kau mengantikannya untuk menjadi manager SFx untuk sementara. _Daijoubu desu ka_?" Perintah sang ayah pada anaknya. Hashirama nampak menatap dengan penuh kepercayaan pada putrinya yang sudah 3 tahun tak bertemu dengannya itu.

" _Ha-ha'I, daijoubu, tou-san_." Ucap Sakura sambil mengangguk. Dia akan menerima apa yang Ayahnya percayakan padanya.

Sakura kini hanya menatap punggung ayahnya dari pintu dorm yang kemudian menghilang di belokan lorong lantai apartemen itu.

"Huh, menemui SFx dan menghadap mereka sebagai managernya ya? Kelihatannya kau dapat _job_ baru dalam agensi ini, Sakura." Hidan yang melihat pamannya memberi pekerjaan baru untuk sepupunya hanya menghela napas pasrah. Padahal awalnya dia pikir Sakura akan menghabiskan waktu dengannya untuk beberapa lama setelah pulang dari Inggris.

Sakura yang melihat ayahnya sudah berlalu dari hadapannya hanya mengangguk menanggapi kalimat Hidan. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama sepupu dan teman-temannya di sini tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Lagipula memang inilah tujuannya kuliah seni musik sampai S1 di London. Supaya bisa bekerja dengan baik dalam perusahaan agensi keluarganya sebagai penulis lagu, ataupun _composer_. Tapi berhubung ayahnya memberi tugas sebagai _manager_ yang bersifat hanya sementara ya tentu saja tugas itu akan diterima sepenuh hati oleh Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari para member SFx itu, ayo aku antar, hm." Deidara yang sedang ingin berjalan jadi ingin mengantar Sakura juga menemui para SFx

"Seakan-akan kau tahu saja dimana SFx itu." Hidan yang selalu tak sejalan –entah karena tak sejalan atau karena tidak suka- dengan Deidara berucap sinis menanggapi Deidara yang kelihatannya begitu semangat ingin mengantar (baca: jalan-jalan dengan) Sakura.

"Kau ini maunya ribut denganku terus ya, hm?!" Deidara pun terpancing.

"Kalian berisik! Deidara, kalau kau mau antar Sakura, kalian temui mereka di _studio dance_ , mereka sedang berlatih koreografi baru dipandu Itachi. Dan kau jangan disana lama-lama, Deidara. Ingat kalau kita ada urusan juga." Yahiko yang tak tahan melihat diantara Hidan maupun Deidara tak ada yang mengalah pun mencoba menengahi.

"Seperti biasa, Yahiko _nii-san_ selalu mampu menuntaskan semuanya. Selalu bisa menengahi mereka tanpa ceramah panjang lebar seperti Konan- _chan_." Sasori lega Yahiko menengahi Deidara dan Hidan. Tapi Sasori salah kalau membandingkan Yahiko dengan Konan – _manager_ mereka- yang sudah sering menghentikan Deidara dan Hidan dengan ceramah yang melodinya cukup memekakkan telinga.

"Yasudah ayo kita kesana sekarang, hm. Bye Hidan no Baka, hm." Deidara pun menari tangan Sakura dan pamit dengan menyebut Hidan menggunakan 'panggilan kesayangannya'

Sebelum pintu _dorm_ ditutup, tiba-tiba sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti sebuah _smartphone_ keluaran terbaru melayang ke arah Deidara. Benda itu pun akhirnya mendarat dengan mulus ke pintu yang sudah mulai tergerak menutup menghalangi penglihatan manik _magenta_ terhadap si pemilik surai kuning.

"Berlagak menimpuk kepala Deidara dengan _smartphone_ yang berujung malah menimpuk pintu. Ada berapa juta dollar isi kantongmu itu sampai dengan sombongnya mencoba melempar smartphonemu itu ke arah nii-sanmu sendiri?" Sasori yang melihat niat bejad (?) Hidan yang gagal hanya _sweatdrop._

"Kurangi kebiasaanmu itu, Hidan. Jangan membuat kami bosan dengan tingkahmu yang begitu tidak sopan di hadapan member yang lebih tua darimu." Yahiko pun mengeluarkan jurus mautnya untuk menyadarkan Hidan. Walaupun pada akhirnya Hidan tetap akan sama saja, paling tidak sedikit nasihat lembut Yahiko bisa sedikit membuat Hidan memasang telinganya baik-baik. Ya memang selain pada Nagato, hanya pada Yahiko lah Hidan mencoba bersikap hormat. Kalau pada Deidara sih sepertinya agak sulit baginya.

'TING'

Pintu lift terbuka. Deidara yang sudah tak memegang tangan Sakura kini memasuki _lift_ di hadapannya disusul Sakura yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Entah kenapa Deidara hanya diam saja sejak hanya berdua dengan Sakura di dalam _lift_.

"Emm jadi, bukan hanya aku yang tak pernah bisa mengalah kalau sudah berurusan dengan Hidan?" Gumam Sakura memecah keheningan.

Keheningan berikutnya pun datang menyusul gumaman Sakura yang tadi. Deidara yang dilihat Sakura saat ini begitu berbeda. Tidak seperti saat bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Kini, Deidara terlihat seperti seorang pria dewasa yang hanya mau bicara seperlunya saja. Deidara yang merasa sedang diperhatikan oleh Sakura pun menghela napas.

"Aku bukan tak bisa mengalah darinya, hm. Aku memang tak pernah mau mengalah darinya, hm. Kalau aku mau, aku bisa mencoba diam dan mengabaikan semua ocehannya, hm." Deidara memberi penjelasan. Kini manik biru langit itu menatap sendu langit-langit _lift_ seakan-akan tengah menerawang suatu hal yang ada di benaknya. Sikap Deidara yang ini benar-benar membuat Sakura bingung. Tapi kini Sakura mencoba menganggap apa yang sedang dia bingungkan tidaklah penting.

'TING'

"Ayo Sakura- _chan_ , kita sudah sampai di lantainya _studio dance_. Eh?" Deidara membatu setelah sadar pada apa yang baru dikatakannya.

" _Daijoubu_ , aku senang kau memanggilku 'Sakura- _chan_ '. Itu membuat kita terdengar akrab bukan?" Seakan-akan menyadari alasan Deidara terdiam, Sakura menerangkan bahwa dia suka Deidara memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu.

'BLUSH'

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi pemuda bersurai kuning itu. Deidara kini hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri membelakangi Sakura dan terus melangkah di koridor. Sakura yang sedang menyusulnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah si pemuda surai kuning itu.

Tibalah mereka berdua di depan sebuah pintu. Pintu yang bertuliskan ' _Dance Studio_ ' terlihat tertutup rapat dengan manisnya. Walaupun itu _Studio Dance_ , tetap sama sekali tak terdengar bunyi musik pengiring apapun dari luar studio. Benar saja, setiap ruangan di gedung agensi KonohaGakure _Entertainment_ memang dilengkapi _sound proof_ yang membuat setiap ruangan jadi kedap suara. Deidara pun menekan _password_ _Studio_. Sakura yang melihat saja apa yang dilakukan Deidara tampaknya baru menyadari tujuan Deidara mengantarkannya kemari. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dorm para artis, tetapi ruangan tertentu di gedung ini juga dilengkapi pengamanan masing-masing berupa _password_ yang harus diisi sebelum membuka pintunya. Itu sebabnya Deidara ikut mengantarnya supaya Sakura bisa masuk ruangan dengan Deidara yang mengisikan _password_ pintunya.

'CKLEK'

Deidara dan Sakura kini memasuki Studio Dance. Kini, delapan pasang mata tengah memperhatikan mereka.

"Jadi kau tahu _password_ _Dance Studio_ ini, Deidara?" Seorang pemuda dengan manik _onyx_ dan rambut hitam yang diikat rapi kini menyambut mereka berdua.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, hm? Aku juga salah satu member _boygroup_ KG _Entertainment_ , hm! Tentu saja aku tau soal _password Dance Studio_ khusus _boygroup,_ hm." Deidara yang merasa kedatangannya disambut dengan nada yang terdengar meremehkan –bagi Deidara- pun naik pitam.

"Aku hanya bercanda" Itachi –pemilik manik _onyx_ \- pun tersenyum ramah disusul tawa ringan melihat tingkah –tidak sabaran- temannya.

"Sakura- _chan_ , aku tinggalkan kau disini, ya. Tidak enak kalau Akatsuki yang lain menungguku terlalu lama, hm." Deidara pun pamit setelah terbayang nasihat Yahiko -untuk tak berlama-lama- di benaknya. Sebagaimana Hidan, Deidara sendiri juga tidak mau mengabaikan nasihat Yahiko yang selalu sabar mengingatkan Deidara dan Hidan soal banyak hal. Jadi kalau berurusan dengan Yahiko, Deidara menurut saja.

"Jadi, Sakura- _chan_ , apa kau kemari karena telah menerima tugas untuk menggantikan manager SFx untuk sementara waktu?" Seolah-olah tahu apa tujuan Sakura dating, Itachi bertanya untuk meyakinkan.

"Iya, Itachi- _san_. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tau sampai kapan Orochimaru- _san_ akan digantikan olehku?" Sakura yang sudah tidak kaku dengan Itachi pun bertanya balik seperti mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan orang yang sudah dia kenal lama ini. Ya memang, Itachi bukan lagi anggota _boygroup_ Akatsuki sejak mengalami cedera yang mengharuskannya untuk keluar, tapi tetap saja pria yang sekarang menjadi koreografer kebanggaan perusahaan agensi ini adalah orang yang pernah dia kenal lama saat Akatsuki masih menjalani masa trainee (belum debut).

Itachi hanya tertawa pelan sembari menggelengkan kepala mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Eh? Kenapa malah tertawa? Bukankah kalau ada pertanyaan harusnya dijawab?" Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Itachi, pemilik manik _emerald_ itu pun merengut sebal.

"Lagipula kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Paling tidak berilah pertanyaan yang memungkinkan untuk ku jawab, Sakura- _chan_. Aku disini sebagai koreografer, bukan CEO yang tahu sampai kapan karyawannya cuti."

"Hn, jadi itu yang membuatmu tertawa. Lalu, dimana SFx itu?" Sakura mengganti pertanyaan.

"Itu mereka." Itachi menjawab sembari menunjuk ke arah lima pemuda yang sedang menikmati cemilan istirahat mereka setelah beberapa jam mereka latihan _dance_ di _Dance Studio_ itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tu Ber Culosis**

.

.

.

 _Setelah chapter 1 yang gaje ini, Fura mau jelasin kenapa di antara Akatsuki pada panggil "nii-san".  
Disini mereka berlima sama sekali bukan kakak beradik. Tapi karena tradisi di agensi buatan Fura ingin menjunjung nilai tata karma dan kesopanan, maka dibuatlah mereka pada saling memanggil "nii-san" kepada yang lebih tua. Urutan tua disini ada Nagato = Yahiko = Deidara = Sasori = Hidan. Berhubung Hidan buatan Masashi-san memang bukan orang yg sopan, jadilah Fura buat disini Hidan sebagai satu-satunya yang tak pernah mau memanggil seniornya sebagai "nii-san". Walau begitu, disini Hidan tetap menghormati Nagato -sebagai member paling tua- walau dengan caranya sendiri._

 _Disini KG Entertainment adalah KonohaGakure Entertainment dengan Hashirama sebagai pendirinya (Gomen kalo nama agensinya kurang kreatif =w=)_

 _Disini Hashirama-san adalah ayah Sakura, trus ntar Tobirama adalah ayah Hidan ("Tobirama adalah Ayah Hidan" = Antara sudi dan tidak sudi Fura menulis ini XD *duarr). Itu sebabnya Sakura dan Hidan adalah sepupu._

 _Disini Itachi pernah menjadi member Akatsuki, karena cedera yang begitu parah, jadi dia keluar. Tapi dia tetap bekerja di KG Ent sebagai koreografer untuk artis yang baru debut, misal: SFx._

 _Disini logat 'un' punya Deidara Fura ganti menjadi 'hm' (Biar lebih kerenan dikit)_

 _Dan tolong jangan remehkan Deidara, karena pemuda berlogat 'un' (?) ini adalah leader di SFx mengingat dirinya yang memang merupakan member paling lama yang menjalani masa training di agensi KonohaGakure tersebut lol :v_

 _Oke minna-san arigatou untuk yang sudah berminat membaca fict pertamaku_

 _Review kalian sungguh Fura perlukan buat perbaikan chapter berikutnya_

 _Ya I know this fanfiction so gaje (?) lol :v_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Maybe DeiSaku Maybe GaaSaku Maybe other char x other char (?)**

 **Summary:** "Lalu, siapa namamu?" / "Tapi, Itachi- _senpai_.." / "Berikan aku perintah yang sama setelah kau sudah tak lagi memegang posisi _leader_. Seenaknya saja, member termuda kedua dalam grup memberiku perintah sebagai _leader_."

.

.

.

 **I'm Sure You Can Change**

.

.

.

"Itu mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Merekalah Seven Fox, atau yang biasa kau kenali dengan singkatan SFx." Lanjut Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

 **SAKURA POV**

Aku terdiam mematung di ambang pintu _dance studio_. Aku benar-benar takjub. Di detik ini aku tengah berdiri di hadapan Itachi _-san_ dan kelima member SFx yang tengah dilatihnya. Mereka kah SFx? Maksudku, merekakah Seven Fox? Merekakah Seven Fox boygroup yang baru debut yang ketenarannya mampu membuat mereka disandingkan dengan Akatsuki? Dan aku ada di hadapan mereka? Entah apa yang sedang menjadi perasaanku saat ini ketika aku berdiri di hadapan mereka sebagai seseorang yang akan menjadi _manager_ mereka untuk sementara waktu.

Ku lihat disana, seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya terlihat tertawa riang menjaili teman-temannya selama istirahat makan siang. Kelihatannya dia memang karakter yang ramah. Dan disana ku lihat pemilik manik _onyx_ dengan kulit yang amat pucat tampak tersenyum melihat tingkah si rambut kuning sembari mengunyah rotinya. Di sebelahnya duduk seorang lagi pemuda yang rambutnya dikuncir ke atas terlihat sedang meminum jus mangganya dengan tenang. Lalu yang sedang berdiri, seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang tergerai tampan (In Author's Opinion XD) terlihat menatap teman-temannya yang sedang asyik makan. Tatapan yang teduh terlihat dari manik _lavender_ nya. Dan seorang pemuda bermanik _azure_ , terlihat sedang berdiri mengambil botol _cola_ di meja. Seolah merasa diperhatikan, dia pun menoleh. Tatapan kami pun bertemu. Seolah terhipnotis aku tak bisa membuang tatapanku ke arah lain. Benar-benar tak bisa membawa pandanganku ke arah lain.

" _Minna-san_ , mohon perhatiannya." Itachi memanggil mereka berlima sembari menepukkan tangannya pertanda waktu istirahat berakhir.

"Kalian pasti sudah dengar kalau sementara waktu akan ada yang menggantikan Orochimaru- _san_ untuk mengatur jadwal kalian kan?" Tanya Itachi pada kelima pemuda yang baru selesai membereskan makan siang mereka.

Anggukan masing-masing kepala menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Merasa ada yang mendaratkan telapak tangan di pundakku, aku pun menoleh. Itachi-san menatapku ramah sembari menepukkan telapak tangannya di pundakku. Aku mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

 **SAKURA POV END**

" _Watashi wa Sakura. Yoroshiku desu_!" Perkenalan diri yang singkat, cair, dan tak jelas *NguingDuar.

"Ah, jadi kau yang akan menjadi _manager_ kami untuk sementara waktu ya? Aku leader SFx, Hyuuga Neji." Pemilik manik _lavender_ itu menatapku ramah tatapan manik _emerald_ ku bertemu dengan manik _lavender_ nya. Rasanya tatapan itu begitu teduh nan menenangkan (Author: Sakura-chan, Neji-kun is mine! _)

" _Souka_ , manager baru rupanya. Kalau begitu perkenalkan, namaku Sai, Visual SFx." Sai memperkenalkan diri sembari memberi senyuman -maut- khasnya.

'Kulit pucatnya mengingatkanku pada Orochimaru-san' batin Sakura saat berjabat tangan dengan Sai. (Reader: Kenapa tadi Neji gak berjabat tangan? | Author: I've said Neji-kun just mine lol XD)

"Hoy namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku Main Vocalist di SFx _dattebayou_." Si rambut kuning memberi senyuman lebarnya.

'Pria ini bicara dengan akhiran 'ttebayou'? Bagaimana bisa untuk kedua kalinya _tou-san_ menemukan orang seperti ini menjadi penyanyinya?' batin Sakura terkejut menemukan penyanyi yang sespesies dengan Deidara (Deidara: hatchiim! *merasa ada yang membicarakan*)

" _Boku wa_ Nara Shikamaru, Main Rapper SFx." Pemuda dengan rambut diikat ke atas memperkenalkan diri, tatapannya begitu datar.

"Lalu, siapa namamu?" Celetuk Sakura melihat pemilik manik _azure_ hanya diam dan tak memperkenalkan diri.

"Gaara, perkenalkan dirimu. Cobalah bersikap sopan pada _manager_ baru." Pinta Neji sebagai _leader_ dengan penuh karismatik. (Reader: Gue ngerasa di bagian Neji penggunaan diksinya selalu dilebih-lebihkan | Author: Ah mungkin itu perasaanmu saja '3')

" _Boku wa Sabaku Gaara_ , _Lead Rapper_ & _Lead Dancer_ SFx." Tiada senyuman yang muncul saat pemilik manik _azure_ itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

'Memperkenalkan diri dengan dua posisi yang dipegangnya dalam _boygroup_ nya ini tanpa mengembangkan senyuman, dasar pria sombong.' Batin Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke dorm sekarang, _dattebayou_. Kita sudah latihan di sini sejak pagi tadi bukan?" Naruto kelihatannya sudah kelelahan. Sudah kelihatan jelas tetesan peluh hasil kegiatan latihan yang dilakukannya sejak pagi.

"Kau benar, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang sekarang. " Sang _charismatic leader_ membenarkan apa kata Naruto. Pemuda tampan itu pun mengemas isi tasnya yang sejak pagi dikeluarkan saat latihan diikuti member yang lain yang bersiap pulang ke _dorm_.

"Setelah berkemas, jangan lupa membersihkan _Dance Studio_ juga. Setelah kalian kan masih ada artis lain yang latihan dance di sini juga." Perintah sang koreografer yang sedang berjalan keluar studio

"Tapi, Itachi- _senpai_.." Sai yang sudah kelelahan berniat protes

Pemuda dengan garis kedewasaan (Author: Bukan Fura yang bilang '-'v) itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mau bilang kalau ada _cleaning service_ yang punya tanggung jawab untuk bersih-bersih studio ini? " Tanya Itachi dengan jeda.

"Apa kau pikir _cleaning service_ itu benar-benar punya kewajiban untuk membersihkan setiap ruangan di gedung ini? Kalian masih terlalu muda untuk debut, kalian itu sekelompok _boygroup_ yang bisanya hanya latihan, manggung, wawancara, dan sejenisnya. Kalian harus bisa mandiri, aku waktu bersama Akatsuki terlalu jarang mengandalkan _cleaning service_ untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa ruang latihan kami. Jadi sebaiknya coba untuk jadi artis yang mandiri. Jangan membuat senpai kalian yang lain memandang kalian dengan cara yang sama denganku. Terlalu memuakkan memiliki _kouhai_ yang berpikir bahwa apa yang sudah diraihnya adalah segalanya." Lanjut Itachi yang memberi nasihat keras pada adik-adik bimbingannya.

Semua pun terdiam. Kelima member SFx kini sedang mencerna nasihat _senpai_ nya. Nasihat yang membuat lisan siapapun terkunci rapat-rapat oleh kalimat teguran di dalamnya. Kelima pemuda itu pun saling berpandang-pandangan kemudian ada sebagian yang mengangguk pertanda mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau kau tak suka mempunyai _kouhai_ seperti kami lalu kenapa menerima kami menjadi adik bimbinganmu? Pasti karena uang yang dibayarkan pihak agensi kepadamu kan? Kalau begitu apa bedanya dengan _cleaning service_ yang bersih-bersih ruangan di gedung ini demi uang yang dibayarkan untuknya? Lalu apa bedanya dengan kami yang juga dibayar untuk menyanyi, dance, rap, dan wawancara seperti yang kau bilang? Ada atau tak adanya kau tak ada bedanya. Aku juga bisa menciptakan koreografi untuk SFx sendiri." Gaara meluncurkan protesnya panjang lebar. Kemahirannya sebagai _Lead Dancer_ membuatnya terlalu angkuh untuk menghormati senpai di hadapannya ini.

"Gaara, _ttebayou_!" Naruto terkejut mendengar kata-kata Gaara dan mengambil ancang-ancang ingin memukul Gaara.

'BAT'

Serasa ada yang mengunci pergerakannya, Naruto pun menoleh. Tatapan sendu dari iris _Onyx_ benar benar mengejutkannya.

"Dia tidak sopan pada _senpai_ , _ttebayou_!" Ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan tangannya yang ditahan Itachi.

"Tapi Gaara lebih tua darimu, memukulnya adalah hal yang tabu, Naruto." Ucap Itachi masih mencoba mengajak Naruto bersabar.

"Tapi Gaara itu lebih tua darimu, Itachi- _senpai_. Seharusnya dia tidak bilang begitu." Shikamaru membenarkan tindakan Naruto.

Gaara yang sejak tadi tetap pada posisinya –tak bergerak sedikit pun sejak Naruto hendak memukulnya- hanya diam saja. Menatap tajam orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia memang terlalu angkuh untuk tersenyum apalagi meminta maaf.

"Sebaiknya kau minta maaf lah pada Itachi- _senpai_ , Gaara." Celetuk Neji mendekati Gaara.

"Berikan aku perintah yang sama setelah kau sudah tak lagi memegang posisi _leader_. Seenaknya saja, member termuda kedua dalam grup memberiku perintah sebagai _leader_." Gaara berucap sinis. Gaara yang kelihatan sudah tidak bisa lagi mengembalikan _mood_ nya menjadi baik lagi pun melangkah meninggalkan _studio_. Punggungnya sudah tak terlihat lagi oleh pandangan para member yang lain sejak pintu _studio_ menutup.

Sai yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja melihat apa yang terjadi merasa bersalah. Dia merasa kalau saja tadi sikap 'manja'-nya tak kumat mungkin perdebatan tadi tak akan terjadi.

'BRAK'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tu Ber Culosis**

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

 _Arigatou_ masih ada yang mau teruskan baca (Itu pun kalau ada XD). Sebelum lanjut chapter Fura mau jelasin siapa urutan member tertua di SFx ini, yaiti Sai → Gaara → Shikamaru → Neji → Naruto. Disini Neji yang jadi _leader_ karena Neji menjalani masa pelatihan yang lebih lama daripada member yang lainnya, sebagaimana Deidara di _boygroup_ Akatsuki. Keep Reading Next Chapter ya minna-san ^^


	3. Chapter 3

'BRAK'

Naruto merasa sudah tak sanggup menahan emosinya. Hingga akhirnya meja makan siang di _Dance Studio_ pun menjadi korban pelampiasannya. Apalagi emosinya semakin tak tertahankan sejak dia gagal memukul Gaara akibat pembelaan yang dilakukan Itachi.

'Bisa-bisanya Itachi- _san_ meminta untuk menghormati Gaara sebagai member tertua kedua dalam _group_ sedangkan dirinya sendiri tak dihormati sedikit pun oleh pria beriris _azure_ yang sombong itu.' Batin Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan apa yang terjadi. Dirinya juga ikut kesal, bisa-bisanya ada yang sesombong itu pada Itachi yang sudah jelas-jelas lebih tua darinya sendiri.

Deidara melamun sendiri di sepanjang koridor sampai _lift_ tempatnya sekarang berdiri. Deidara pun menghela napasnya berat. Seakan-akan baru saja mengingat suatu hal.

 _"Aku bukan tak bisa mengalah darinya, hm. Aku memang tak pernah mau mengalah darinya, hm. Kalau aku mau, aku bisa mencoba diam dan mengabaikan semua ocehannya, hm."_

Kata-kata yang diucapkannya pada Sakura tadi benar-benar memasuki pikirannya. Seakan-akan ada hal yang tidak Deidara katakan sepenuhnya pada si gadis _soft pink_ itu. Dan sekarang itulah yang dia pikirkan. Merasa _lift_ masih terlalu lama untuk sampai di lantai tujuannya, ia pun menerawang langit-langit _lift_ seperti yang dia lakukan saat bersama Sakura tadi. Mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi.

 **Flashback**

Deru napas yang semakin memburu menyusul langkah kakinya saat ini. Pemuda beriris _Sapphire Blue_ itu kini masih terus berlari tak berpikir untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Seakan-akan dia berpikir bahwa jika dia berhenti, dia akan mati. Tapi sayang betisnya yang sudah sejak tadi digunakannya untuk melangkah kini serasa tak kuat lagi, rasanya tubuhnya kini benar-benar sudah mau rubuh.

"Jangan lari, kau!" Teriak seseorang yang berlari dari arah belakang. Benar saja, pemuda bersurai kuning itu kini benar-benar sudah tak kuat lagi, tapi ia merasa orang yang mengejarnya justru semakin dekat dengan objek yang dikejar yang tak lain adalah dia sendiri.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan pemuda beriris s _apphire blue_ dengan surai kuning, yang tak lain bernama Deidara, melihat adanya belokan yang nampak diantara kedua rumah yang saling berjarak. Merasa ada celah untuknya cepat menjauh dari orang-orang yang mengejarnya, Deidara pun berlari dan membelok tepat di belokan yang dilihatnya. Merasa sudah aman, ia pun melambatkan langkahnya setelah tak melihat siapapun lagi sejak dia menoleh ke belakang.

 ** _Di tempat lain_**

Seorang pemuda dengan tampang umur 18 tahunan yang tengah duduk di bangku belakang mobil kini terlihat gelisah melihat begitu macetnya suasana perempatan jalan yang dilewatinya. Merasa sudah tak sabar, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dia keluar dari mobil dan langsung berlari.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana?" Teriak seseorang di bangku kemudi melihat salah satu penumpang mobilnya pergi terburu-buru. Tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Hanya bunyi derap langkah terburu-buru yang terdengar mulai menjauh.

"Aku harap aku tak terlambat, oh aku mohon padaMu untuk membuatku sampai disana tanpa terlambat." Hanya gumaman itu yang keluar dari lisan seorang pemuda yang kini berlari tergesa-gesa. Dia baru saja turun dari mobil tanpa pamit dan kini tengah berlari sangat terburu-buru.

 ** _Di tempat tadi_**

"Mau kemana kau? Serasa baru keluar dari mulut seekor singa, padahal tanpa kau sadari dirimu itu baru saja memasuki lubang sekumpulan buaya." Ucap seorang berambut jabrik. Disusul tawa puas dari kedua temannya yang berada di belakangnya.

"A-aku baru sadar, ternyata aku belok ke arah jalan buntu. A-apa yang harus aku lakukan hm?" Gumam Deidara setelah membalikkan badannya ke arah tempatnya berlari tadi. Yang benar saja, ternyata posisi Deidara saat ini adalah di antara tembok jalan buntu dan ketiga pemuda yang dia pikir mungkin akan membunuhnya.

Merasa sudah waktu yang tepat untuk melancarkan tujuannya, salah satu dari tiga orang itu, tepatnya pemuda berambut jabrik gelap itu kini mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke arah sang 'mangsa'

'BRUK'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Deidara! _Daijoubu desu ka?_ " Tanya seorang pemuda berambut perak nan klimis. Dia baru saja mengayunkan satu pukulan ke arah punggung salah satu dari tiga orang itu dengan kayu yang dipungutnya sebelum menyelamatkan _nii-san_ nya itu.

"Hidan? Ke-kenapa kau kesini hm?" Deidara yang melihat adegan pemukulan tadi terkejut sekaligus bingung.

"Kau ini kan bukan lelaki sejati, itu sebabnya aku datang menolongmu, gadis manis." Ejek Hidan pada pemuda yang memang memiliki wajah manis itu. *Diledakin Deidara PensGirl*

'DUAKK'

Sebuah pukulan yang tak terkira terarahkan tepat ke belakang tengkuknya. Pukulan yang begitu keras hingga membuat Hidan serasa akan jatuh.

"Aku belum selesai denganmu, Deidara. Tunggu saja saatnya sampai aku puas menghabisi temanmu ini." Ucap pemuda yang akan memukul Deidara tadi. Kini dia membelakangi Deidara dan sedang mengangkat Hidan dengan memegang kerah bajunya. Pemilik surai perak itu kini hanya mencoba mengumpulkan tenaganya selagi bisa. Pandangannya mulai buram, dan semakin memburam menyusul rasa sakit di daerah wajahnya. Kini Hidan sedang pasrah dipukuli dengan sadisnya dari wajah hingga perut. Setiap bagian tubuhnya kini merasa sakit. Deidara hanya terpaku melihat kebungkaman pemuda yang menolongnya tadi. Deidara hanya mempu menatap bingung pada sikap pasrah Hidan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Seakan-akan sudah mengumpulkan tenaga yang cukup,

"Aku segera selesai denganmu!" Ucap si pemuda berambut jabrik kepada Hidan yang sudah babak-belur.

"Hi-hidan!" Gumam Deidara yang masih menatap tak percaya pada Hidan yang sejak awal hanya diam saat dipukuli, dan babak belur di saat ini.

"Deidara! Pergi!"

"Hm?" Deidara menggelengkan kepala dan melangkah ingin mendekati Hidan.

Pemuda yang sudah selesai memukuli Hidan kini menyeringai mendengar langkah Deidara yang hendak mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat! Dia akan menghabisimu setelah ini!"

"Tapi kau sudah babak belur, hm!" Deidara menentang.

"Jangan sia-siakan sikap diam ku yang sejak tadi diperuntukkan untuk menyisakan tenaga supaya bisa memperingatkanmu, Deidara!" Teriak Hidan dengan intonasi keras yang dipaksakan.

'DEG'

' _Souka_ , sejak tadi kau hanya diam saat dipukuli adalah karena ingin menyisakan tenaga untuk memperingatkanku?' Batin Deidara yang kini sudah tak sanggup membendung air matanya.

Salah satu dari tiga orang itu, yang sejak tadi belum mengambil peran apapun, kini melangkah ke arah belakang Deidara secara diam-diam sembari mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukulnya dengan kayu tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'NINUNINUNINUNINUNINUNINUNINUNIT'

"Ada mobil patroli!" Gumam pemuda berambut jabrik yang tadi memukuli Hidan.

Pemuda yang tadi akan memukul Deidara pun berlari menyelamatkan diri menyusul rekannya yang juga lari.

"Hidan, hm!" Teriak Deidara menghampiri Hidan yang terduduk tak berdaya. Deidara yakin itu rasanya sakit.

"Berhentilah menangis! Kau itu kan laki-laki." Ucap Hidan di sela batuknya. Ringisan sakit akibat rahang yang luka pun menyusul batuk pemuda berambut klimis itu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Di rumah sakit_**

"Siapa sih orang-orang yang memukulimu itu?" Tanya Yahiko yang menatap miris pada luka-luka Hidan.

"Siapa mereka itu tak penting. Yang penting selain aku, tak ada orang lain yang terluka." Ucap Hidan.

"Hidan, kenapa kau menyelamatkanku, hm?" Tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau kau itu adalah seorang gadis manis yang harus diselamatkan." Jawab Hidan asal.

"Kau selalu menjawabnya dengan bercanda, hm! Itu tidak lucu, hm!" Sahut Deidara kesal.

Hidan hanya tertawa melihat tampang _leader_ nya yang nampak cemberut.

"Apapun alasanku, yang penting aku tak terlambat sampai di posisimu kan, Deidara? Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau ada di antara kita yang benar-benar dipukuli seperti yang baru saja terjadi padaku." Lanjut Hidan kini dengan mimik serius.

Deidara kini menatap sendu pada pemuda bersurai perak itu. Dia tak menyangka kalau Hidan benar-benar menganggap semua yang ada di dalam Akatsuki adalah saudara sendiri.

"Ah, tapi kau jangan menganggap ini terlalu serius, Deidara. Lagipula aku ada disana karena aku juga berpikir bahwa ada saatnya untuk membuang ego dan tetap di sana untuk melindungi sesama kita dari luka yang menyakitkan." Ucap Hidan panjang lebar.

"Kau benar." Sahut Nagato disusul anggukan yang lain kecuali Deidara.

"Baiklah, hm. Kalau begitu, lihat saja nanti, hm. Siapa yang akan melindungi siapa, kita lihat saja nanti, Hidan. Walau kau sudah menolongku, aku tetap yakin suatu saat aku akan memutar balikkan keadaan, hm. Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan mau mengalah darimu, hm. Sampai kapan pun juga aku tak akan mengabaikan setiap ejekan dan sindiranmu, hm. Akan ku balas setiap sindiranmu yang lalu dan yang nanti dengan membuktikan bahwa sindiranmu adalah motivasi untukku, Hidan." Ucap Deidara seakan-akan bersumpah bahwa peristiwa ini tak akan terulang lagi. Deidara memotivasi diri untuk membuktikan bahwa dia juga bisa melindungi member-membernya tanpa perlu lari lagi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Sahut Hidan disusul seringaian bangga karena bisa memulai persaingan sehat bersama Deidara tanpa perlu saling menyerang dari belakang.

 **Flashback End**

"Ya, itulah alasanku jadi begini sekarang, hm." Gumam Deidara mengakhiri lamunannya.

Benar saja, kalau bukan karena peristiwa itu, entah apa Deidara bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini, atau tidak berubah sama sekali. Menjadi leader, memimpin Akatsuki menuju kesuksesan, itulah yang sudah diraihnya saat ini. Itu semua karena rasa respeknya pada teman-temannya –di Akatsuki- yang selalu mendukungnya selama ini, dan bahkan melindunginya dari orang-orang yang berniat melukainya, itulah yang bisa membuat Deidara menjadi seperti ini. Meski masih terlintas di benaknya rasa penyesalan pada dirinya yang masih belum memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Penyesalan akibat dirinya yang tak bisa melindungi dirinya pada saat itu, yang berujung pada luka yang didapatkan membernya yang menyelamatkannya. Deidara bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa yang dating mengejarnya waktu itu. Tapi sampai saat ini, Deidara masih mencari siapa orang-orang yang berniat membunuhnya waktu itu.

"Minumlah, selagi tehnya masih hangat." Tangan putih itu meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di atas meja. Pemilik tangan putih yang tampan itu, baru saja kembali ke _dorm_ bersama teman-temannya dan Sakura juga. Mereka berpikir bahwa akan menemukan Gaara –yang tadinya marah- disini.

" _Arigatou_ , Neji- _san_." Ucap Sakura sembari mulai menyeruput teh hangat buatan Neji. (Author: Sakura-chan minumnya jangan sambil liat Neji-kun! Nanti gula darahmu naik :v)

"Aku kira Gaara ada disini." Gumam Sai yang Nampak sedih karena tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya disini. Sai masih merasa bersalah karena dirinya masih berpikir bahwa pertengkaran tadi adalah berawal dari kebodohannya.

"Tenanglah, nanti juga Gaara pulang kesini. Seperti tak pernah terjadi yang seperti ini saja sebelumnya, _mendokusai_." Shikamaru yang merasa hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi hanya berucap santai.

"Jadi, apa benar Gaara _-san_ memang sering seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dia memang begitu, ttebayou. Dia memang selalu jadi emosional jika diatur-atur, ttebayou. " Jawab Naruto yang tengah merenggangkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

Sakura yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya mengangguk saja. Memikirkan akan semulus apa rencananya ada disana sebagai manager untuk SFx. Kini dia bingung entang apa yang akan dilakukannya. Sejak awal memang inilah yang ia takutkan. Sakura khawatir akan sulit baginya untuk mengatur seorang yang arogan dan emosional seperti Gaara. Dan dia juga khawatir kesulitan yang dialaminya dalam mengatasi perangai para member SFx akan berpengaruh juga pada agensi ayahnya ini.

 _"Lagipula jangan heran kalau akan lebih banyak lagi orang-orang yang bersikap begitu dingin padamu di sekitar sini, apalagi di lantai apartemen para artis KG Entertainment. Akan begitu banyak artis-artis baru yang akan kau temui akan mengejutkanmu dengan perangai mereka masing-masing. Termasuk SFx."_

Kalimat Yahiko kini terngiang kembali di kepala gadis bersurai _Soft Pink_ itu. Dalam hidupnya, hal yang paling Sakura tidak inginkan adalah menghadapi orang-orang yang emosional dan arogan. Tapi apa daya memang inilah yang harus dihadapi Sakura mengingat seperti apa sosok pemilik iris _azure_ yang cukup menyulitkannya disini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura- _san_ , Sakura- _san_.." Neji melambaikan telapak tangan kanannya di depan pandangan Sakura memecah lamunannya. (Author: *nosebleed*)

"E-eh? _Nani_?" Sakura yang lamunannya sudah buyar oleh seorang pemuda tampan nan karismatik spontan menyahut dengan gumaman kecil.

"Pulanglah, hari sudah sore. Kau pasti sudah lelah melewati hari ini" Ucap pemilik manik lavender diselingi nada penuh perhatian.

"Eh? Yang benar saja. Aku disini hanya melakukan perkenalan kan. Aku tidak melakukan banyak hal yang melelahkan. Tidak seperti kalian yang sejak pagi tadi melakukan latihan _dance_ dengan Itachi- _san_."

"Iya, tapi kami dengar kau sendiri ada disini juga baru tadi pagi dengan dijemput Hidan _-senpai_ bukan?"

"Hmm, ya kau benar." Ucap Sakura yang baru menyadari betapa lelahnya dia seharian ini. Baru pulang sudah menerima _job_ dari sang ayah. Untungnya baru hanya perkenalan saja. Ya walaupun ada sedikit konflik dengan Gaara tadi.

" _De-demo_ , bagaimana dengan Gaara- _san_?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Cih, masih saja memikirkannya. Kalau dia masih tahu diri, nanti juga pulang sendiri."

 _ **TBC**_

 **A/N:**

Gomennasai Fura terlambat *bow*

Readers-san, tolong maapin Fura yak! Fura gak tau bunyi mobil patrolinya polisi itu seperti apa. Jadi ditulisnya begitu *lol*

Betewe Fura jadi sedih soalnya ff lain yang Fura baca, yang publishnya di minggu yang sama dengan Fura malah udah pada jauh ceritanya. Ada yang udah tamat pula ffnya XD

Andai Fura bisa seperti author macam mereka :3

Eeh iya arigatou buat yang baca dan review chapter-chapter lalu dari ff yang gaje ini. Gomennasai Fura baru apdet sekarang. Huaaaa, Fura pasrah kalian mau lanjut baca atau tidak, Fura ikhlas. :'v


	4. Chapter 4

"Cih, masih saja memikirkannya. Kalau dia masih tahu diri, nanti juga pulang sendiri."

Sakura hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat setelah mendengar kalimat Shikamaru.

"Err, besok kau bisa hubungi kami lagi untuk membicarakan semuanya Sakura _-san_ , sampai jumpa." Ucap Neji bersiap mengantar Sakura menuju lift sembari memberi kode pada Sai untuk menyeret Shikamaru masuk ke dorm. Neji _tau_ benar, kalau dia membiarkan Shikamaru tetap disana dengan situasi hatinya yang seperti sekarang pasti malah akan membuat Sakura mendengar banyak sumpah serapah yang keluar dari lisan Shikamaru akibat rasa kesalnya pada Gaara.

" _Moshi-moshi_."

"Kau ada dimana?" Tanya seorang gadis yang merupakan penelepon.

"Acaranya baru selesai. Sebentar lagi kami pulang. Kau sudah selesai dengan SFx?" Tanya seorang pria di seberang sana.

"Entah yang seperti ini disebut sudah selesai atau belum, tapi ini sudah malam. Makanya aku menelponmu." Jawab sang gadis tidak jelas. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanya istirahat.

"Cih, kalau kau mau tanya kau akan tidur dimana, tanyakan saja pada ayahmu dimana kau akan tidur." Seakan tahu apa yang penelepon inginkan, pria berambut perak itu menjawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Kau tega sekali! Aku sudah sangat lelah, paling tidak beritahu aku dimana _tou-san_ sekarang. Tadi aku dapat sms kalau _tou-san_ yang memegang kunci kamarku."

"Ck, aku juga tak kalah lelah, Sakura." Hidan menimpali.

"Jam segini ayahmu masih di gedung KG Ent. Kau bisa kesana hanya dengan jalan kaki karena itu ada di sebelah apartement tempatmu menemui SFx."

TUT TUT TUT

"Tidak sopan." Gerutu Hidan tak jelas.

.

.

.

"Menyebalkan. Dimintai bantuan, ditanya-tanya sedikit, jawabnya acuh begitu. Kalau tidak tulus membantuku paling tidak titipkanlah aku pada orang yang sedikit lebih peduli." Keluh Sakura sepanjang jalan. Dia benar-benar merutuki nasibnya yang hanya bisa ditolong oleh sepupu yang acuh seperti Hidan.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu, _otouto_?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut dikuncir empat pada seorang pemuda.

"Tidak ada." Jawab pemilik iris _azure_ dingin yang dibalas tatapan bingung kakaknya.

Sakura yang merasa pembicaraan mereka di _lobby_ gedung memang begitu menarik perhatian sekitar kini membulatkan matanya melihat sosok yang dipanggil _'otouto'_ oleh Sabaku Temari. Dari yang dia tahu, Sabaku Temari adalah seorang penyanyi solo wanita dari KonohaGakure Entetainment. Tapi dia tak tahu kalau Gaara adalah adik Temari.

"Tapi ku dengar kau sempat ribut dengan Itachi? Kenapa?" Tanya Temari dengan wajah khawatir.

"Berhenti membahasnya. Itu bukan urusanmu." Ujarnya masih dengan sikap yang dingin. Kini pemuda bersurai _maroon_ itu pergi meninggalkan gedung masih dengan diselimuti tatapan bingung lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Gaara. Kapan kau bisa berubah _otouto_?" Gumam Temari dengan tatapan sendu melihat ketidakstabilan adiknya.

"Dia itu kenapa?" Gumam Sakura sembari memainkan gantungan kunci kamarnya sepanjang jalan menuju kamarnya. Setelah perginya Gaara tadi, Hashirama pun tiba dan memberikan apa yang sejak tadi ditunggu oleh Sakura. Kini Sakura sangat berharap bisa istirahat dengan tenang di kamar barunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi derap langkah panjang menggema di koridor lantai 7. Gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu berlari terburu-buru sejak keluar _lift_. Pandangannya kini memunculkan pintu kamar tujuannya yang terbuka lebar dengan seorang tamu wanita di hadapan pintu. Tak lama Sakura pun memperlambat langkahnya.

Wanita yang baru saja disambut oleh tuan rumah pun menoleh ke arah gadis beriris _emerald_ yang kini sedang mengatur jalan nafasnya.

" _Ohayou_ , Sakura- _hime_ , kenapa harus berlari?" Tanya wanita dengan empat ikatan di rambutnya sembari tersenyum ramah.

" _O_ - _ohayou_ , _ano_ , tadi aku hanya takut terlambat saja." Sakura tergagap menyadari bahwa Temari mengenalnya. (Author: Sakura-chan kamu anaknya CEO masa gak dikenal sih dek =w=)

"Kau tidak perlu takut karena masih ada yang lebih terlambat darimu, Sakura- _san_." Ujar Shikamaru –tuan rumah yang dimaksud- sinis. Sakura dan Temari tahu benar siapa yang dimaksud Shikamaru. Dugaan terbesar; 'Gaara belum pulang ke dorm sejak kejadian kemarin'.

Keheningan (Ralat: Kecanggungan) menyelimuti usai kalimat tadi.

"Shikamaru, kenapa tidak ajak mereka masuk? Kau keterlaluan." Ujar Sai yang baru tiba dari dapur. Dia merutuki sikap Shikamaru yang terlalu cuek dalam menyambut tamu ke _dorm_.

"Temari- _san_ , Sakura- _san_ , ayo masuk!" Ajak Sai disertai senyuman khasnya.

"Um. Ayo masuk, Sakura- _hime_." Ajak Temari sambil tersenyum ramah.

'Dia benar-benar ramah.' Batin Sakura setelah mengiyakan ajakan Temari.

"Jadi kau datang karena berpikir bahwa Gaara sudah pulang kesini?" Tanya Neji setelah mendengar sedikit cerita Temari. Tepatnya tentang pertengkarannya dengan Gaara di _lobby_ tadi malam.

Sakura hanya mengangguk memahami pembicaraan mereka. Temari pun mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Neji.

"Sepertinya, dia itu memang harus berubah." Ujar Sai yang bingung dengan sifat temannya yang satu itu.

Neji dan Shikamaru mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Sai. Sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya memandang foto di figura yang ada di rak pajangan dekat ruang tamu itu. Memandang gambarnya bersama keempat teman-temannya lekat-lekat. Kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

 **Flashback - Naruto POV**

"Naruto! Ayo kita ke taman bermain. Sore-sore begini pasti akan banyak kunang-kunang di sana." Ajak Gaara yang datang membawa sepasang jarring yang biasa untuk menangkap serangga. Temanku yang sama-sama umur delapan tahun sepertiku itu kini tersenyum lebar sambil menggenggam jarring di tangannya.

Gaara adalah temanku. Sejak masih kecil dan belum masuk TK pun kami adalah sahabat. Kami ini sama-sama tinggal sendiri di rumah. Hanya dijaga pembantu rumah tangga yang disewa untuk menjaga Mansion. Hanya bedanya adalah, Gaara masih punya dua kakak. Walau begitu tetap saja Gaara dan aku ini sama. Sama-sama kesepian.

Aku pun memandang jaring penangkap serangga pada genggaman tangan Gaara dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kemudian aku berlari ke arahnya dengan antusias dan seperti biasa, kami pun pergi bermain sama-sama. Namun, semua itu berubah. Seakan ada perputaran drastis dengan bumi yang bulat ini, Gaara pun berubah. Ya, dia berubah saat kami mulai dewasa.

"Ga-gaara, kau kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau setega itu membiarkan aku kesepian lagi, Naruto?" Teriaknya menatapku marah.

"Sebenarnya, apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku bingung. Masih dengan tatapan tajamnya yang terus menusukku.

"Orangtuamu sudah kembali. Mereka sudah kembali padamu setelah bertahun-tahun memilih tinggal di Amerika. Mereka kembali untuk tinggal bersamamu, menjagamu, mereka tidak akan membuatmu merasa kesepian lagi. Dan tentu saja aku akan sendirian setelah ini."

"Tapi, Gaara, kita kan teman. Untuk apa kau merasa kesepian di saat masih ada aku? Lagipula bukankah harusnya kau senang karena aku, temanmu, kini bisa tinggal bersama keluarganya lagi? Kau bisa menganggap ayah-ibuku sebagai orangtuamu juga kan?" Kataku mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Seseorang yang merasakan kesenangan dan kesedihan yang sama, itulah teman. Bukankah itu yang sering kau katakan, Naruto?" Ucapnya yang hanya direspon tegukan ludah olehku.

"Tapi kalau kau sudah tidak merasakan kesedihan yang sama denganku, untuk apa aku masih menganggapmu sahabat?"

Aku tersentak mendengar lanjutannya. Bagaimana bisa dia memutarbalikan kata-kataku jadi seperti itu? Dia telah salah mengartikan kata-kataku. Ya, dialah Gaara yang sekarang. Gaara yang sudah berbalik membelakangiku kemudian berlalu. Gaara sahabat kecilku sudah menghilang bagai serpihan debu yang dibuat berlalu oleh hembusan angin. Digantikan oleh seorang Gaara yang baru. Yang hati dan pikirannya dipenuhi keegoisan. Sejak itu, hubungan kami pun merenggang. Bahkan saat kami dipertemukan kembali dalam sebuah audisi calon member grup SFx, dia tetap menganggapku seakan tak pernah kenal.

 **Flashback End**

"Baiklah, sebaiknya ayo kita cari Gaara."

 _ **TBC**_

 **A/N:**

Yosh! Fura ngebut apdetnya ^^

Sekali apdet langsung dari chapter 3 sampai chapter 6 a.k.a empat chapter sekaligus XD

Sudah konsekuensi Fura yang sudah beberapa bulan mengabaikan fict ini (=,=)

Patut Fura akui ini tetep aja gaje tapi yasudahlah (=w=)

Waktu itu di chapter 1 ada yang kasih kritik penulisan yang Fura memang salah, Arigatou yang sudah mengingatkan! (^-^b)

Arigatou buat yang sudah baca ^^ Yang review juga arigatou ^^

Oke lanjut ke chapter 5 (w)


	5. Chapter 5

"Baiklah, sebaiknya ayo kita cari Gaara, _ttebayou_."

Naruto kini bangkit dari duduknya dan mengepal kedua tangannya. Dengan kepala yang sudah terangkat ke depan, dia menatap foto di figura itu sambil tersenyum. Shikamaru yang agak terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto, kini mengikuti posisi Naruto menjadi berdiri dan tersenyum. Begitu juga Sai dan Neji. Kini mereka berempat bergegas ke arah pintu dorm untuk pergi mencari Gaara.

GREP

Langkah Shikamaru mendadak terhenti oleh genggaman tangan seseorang pada lengannya.

"Shikamaru- _kun_ , tolong bawa Gaara. Sekeras apapun sikapnya pada kalian, aku tetap yakin. _Adikku itu bisa berubah._ " Temari kini melonggarkan genggamannya masih dengan menatap kekasihnya itu. Shikamaru pun mengelus kepala Temari pelan dan mengangguk.

Sakura yang kini hanya menatap kepergian keempat artisnya yang akan pergi mencari Gaara sejenak menggenggam tali tas selempangnya erat.

"Sakura- _hime_ , anda mau kemana?" Tanya Temari yang mendadak ditinggal Sakura dengan langkah cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalah mereka ataupun Gaara, tapi aku akan membantu mencarinya juga." Jawabnya mantap sambil berlalu meninggalkan Temari di ambang pintu _dorm_.

.

Sakura terus berjalan di sepanjang koridor gedung. Mendengar ajakan Naruto untuk mencari Gaara yang terdengar dengan penegasan yang mantap itu membuatnya sedikit berpikir untuk turut membantu. Mendengar kalimat Temari juga membuatnya merasa perlu membantu mencari Gaara. Dia terus berjalan cepat tanpa peduli sudah dimana dia. Benaknya hanya memutar ulang kata-kata Temari yang didengarnya.

 _"Shikamaru-kun, tolong bawa Gaara. Sekeras apapun sikapnya pada kalian, aku tetap yakin. Adikku itu bisa berubah."_

'Temari-san, sangat menyayangi Gaara. Tidak peduli seperti apa sikap adiknya padanya sendiri.' Sakura terus membatin sejak turun dari lift yang membawanya ke lobby apartement. Tanpa sadar langkah kakinya membawanya ke seberang jalan gedung dan tak disadarinya ada sebuah mobil van melaju cepat ke arahnya.

TIN TIN

GREP

BRUK

"Aduh.." Sakura meringis akibat tubuhnya yang terhantam aspal. Mobil yang nyaris menabraknya tetap melaju tanpa menghiraukan jatuhnya seorang gadis beriris _emerald_ , dengan seorang pemuda yang terlihat-

"Kau tidak apa Sakura- _chan_ , hm?" Tanya Deidara dengan nada khawatir. Baru dia sadari nama panggilan yang digunakannya untuk memanggil Sakura membuat wajahnya merona seketika.

"Ka-kau yang tadi memelukku lalu membawaku jatuh ke pinggir jalan?" Tanya Sakura dengan intonasi tinggi.

Merasa apa yang dilakukannya adalah salah, Deidara mengusap belakang lehernya pelan kemudian mengangguk.

" _A_ - _arigatou_ , Deidara-san!" Ucapnya sambil memeluk Deidara tiba-tiba.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang sempat merona sejenak kini malah semakin merona pipinya. Merasa canggung saat di posisi seperti ini.

"Jadi kau dan member SFx yang lain sedang berpencar untuk mencari si mata panda itu, hm?" Tanya Deidara yang kini mengikuti langkah Sakura yang berjalan masuk sebuah mall.

"Lebih tepatnya kepergianku untuk ikut mereka mencari Gaara tidak diketahui member SFx yang lain, Deidara- _san_." Ralat Sakura. Kini Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap arah kios-kios Mall yang dilewatinya. Celingukan untuk mencari Gaara.

"Lalu kau dapat ilham darimana sampai berpikir untuk mencarinya disini, hm?"

Mendadak Sakura membatu.

'Benar juga, kenapa aku jadi mencarinya kesini?' Batin Sakura

"Err, entahlah, seolah-olah hatiku mengatakan kalau aku akan bertemu Gaara di tempat ini." Jawab Sakura tiba-tiba. Mencoba meyakinkan Deidara dan dirinya sendiri. Deidara hanya ber-oh ria mendengarnya

'Apa sebelum kau ku tolong tadi, hatimu juga mengatakan kalau kau akan bertemu aku juga, Sakura-chan?' Batin Deidara sambil tersenyum sendiri. Sakura yang merasa pemuda di belakangnya sedang tersenyum, kini agak bergidik.

Deidara kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap kios-kios _mall_ setelah membatin _pede._ Kemudian di satu tempat, tepatnya di sebuah _café_ di dalam mall itu, Deidara melihat seorang pemuda bersurai _maroon_ kini sedang duduk di sebuah tempat duduk yang sedang disajikan makanan oleh pelayannya.

"Itu kan si mata panda, hm." Celetuk Deidara tiba-tiba.

Sakura yang mendengar Deidara menyeletuk segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat yang Deidara lihat dan langsung berjalan kesana.

"Gaara-san! Kau kemana saja?" Tanya Sakura yang begitu memasuki café langsung menggebrak meja tempat Gaara makan.

Gaara yang baru saja akan menyuapkan nasi _yakitori_ ke mulutnya kini meletakkan sendoknya kembali ke piringnya.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Gaara yang menatap Sakura dan Deidara dingin.

"Kau darimana sejak kemarin, hm? Sakura dan keenam temanmu yang lain berpencar-pencar untuk mencarimu, hm."

Deidara kini menatap Gaara dengan pandangan yang tak kalah dingin. Senpai-kouhai itu kini hanya saling melempar deathglare yang dingin dan menusuk.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian." Ujar Gaara yang sudah lelah dengan adu deathglare antara dirinya dengan Deidara.

Kini pemuda beriris azure itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu meninggalkan dua orang yang mendatanginya. Gaara segera ke kasir membayarkan pesanannya dan pergi tanpa menyuapkan barang satu sendok pun hidangan paginya. Kemudian pemilik manik _azure_ itu pergi meninggalkan _café_ dengan Sakura dan Deidara yang bingung melihat kepergiannya.

"Cih, anak seperti itu tak akan pernah bisa berubah, hm."

Sakura yang mendengar kata-kata Deidara pun tertunduk. Sakura merasa dia perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk pemuda yang meninggalkan _café_ tadi. Sakura yakin Gaara bisa berubah. Sakura yakin ada sesuatu yang membuat Gaara memiliki sifat egois, pembenci, dan penyendiri seperti itu. Sakura akan membantu Gaara. Sakura yakin orang seperti Gaara pasti bisa menjadi seorang pribadi yang dipandang dengan baik oleh orang lain. Tidak seperti sekarang.

"Deidara- _san_ , ayo kita berpencar. Dia pasti masih berjalan di sekitar mall ini kan?" Ucap Sakura yang langsung berlalu sebelum tangannya ditarik oleh Deidara.

"Tunggu dulu, Sakura- _chan_. Kalau salah satu dari kita menemukan si mata panda itu, bagaimana diantara kita bisa saling komunikasi kalau kau langsung pergi seperti itu, hm?" Ujar Deidara memberi kode.

Setelah bertukar nomor ponsel dengan Deidara untuk memudahkan komunikasi nantinya, Sakura berjalan masuk ke sisi dalam mall. Melihat-lihat setiap kios memastikan apa ada si mata panda di sekitar sana.

 **Deidara POV**

Aku kini berjalan berlawanan dari arah Sakura- _chan_ pergi. Kami berdua berpencar untuk mencari Gaara. Dia merepotkan sekali, hanya karena ada Sakura- _chan_ saja aku jadi ikut membantu. Saat aku ada di depan kios penjualan ponsel dan aksesorisnya, tiba-tiba ponsel yang ada di kantongku kini bergetar. Saat baru aku ambil ponselku dari kantong, panggilan masuknya berhenti. Aku menganga kaget melihat panggilan masuk berkali-kali yang tak ku jawab sejak ikut pergi dengan Sakura- _chan_ tadi. Semuanya dari Sasori. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menelepon balik si pemilik nama.

"Halo, Sasori-kun, hm."

" _Deidara-niisan kau kemana saja? Bukannya kau tadi disuruh Yahiko-niisan beli telur di supermarket seberang apartement?_ "

DEG

"Err, aku baru ingat, hm. Bagaimana ini ya? Aku sekarang sedang membantu Sakura-chan yang mencari Gaara, hm. Kami berdua pun tengah berpencar sekarang ini, hm. Tadi kami bertemu si mata panda itu tapi dia pergi lagi, hm."

" _Kau pergi begitu saja sampai lupa kalau kau sedang dapat giliran belanja ke supermarket? Kau keterlaluan, Deidara-niisan_."

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kau gantikan aku belanja dulu? Di waktu berikutnya saat giliranmu belanja biar aku yang lakukan, hm."

" _Terserah nii-san saja, soal itu mudah. Oh iya, ini Yahiko-niisan ingin bicara_."

" _Ha-ha'i_. _Moshi-moshi_ , Yahi-"

" _DEIDARA KENAPA KAU PERGI BEGITU SAJA? INI SUDAH LEWAT WAKTU SARAPAN, DEIDARA_."

" _Gomennasai_ , hm. Aku sekarang sedang mencari si mata panda untuk Sakura- _chan_ dulu, hm."

" _JANGAN BERCANDA. KENAPA KAU TAK TELPON SAJA GAARA PAKAI PONSELMU, BAKA! KAU PUNYA PONSEL TAPI TAK DIGUNAKAN. PERCUMA PAKAI SMARTPHONE, PONSEL PINTAR TAPI PEMILIKNYA BAKA._ "

"Ah iya juga, hm. _Arigatou_ sudah ingatkan aku Yahiko-"

NUT NUT NUT

Eh? Ada pesan masuk yang ku baru terima tepat saat pembicaraanku dengan Yahiko- _niisan_ disana diakhiri oleh sesuatu yang tidak ku mengerti. Aku pun mulai membuka pesan itu.

 _From: Provider_

 _Maaf saat ini pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan. Silahkan isi ulang pulsa terlebih dahulu._

Ah, sekarang aku mengerti sesuatu seperti apa yang membuat pembicaraanku terputus. Langsung saja aku berjalan ke arah kios ponsel tempatku berhenti. Aku akan membeli pulsa untuk menelpon Sakura- _chan_.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Untuk di pembicaraan telepon itu yang pake Italic itu tandanya dialog orang yang Deidara telepon ya, minna-san..

Arigatou buat yang masih baca & review ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 **SAKURA POV**

Sejak berpencar dengan Deidara di _café_ tadi, aku langsung berlari ke arah Gaara pergi. Awalnya aku sempat kehilangan dia karena banyaknya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan itu membuatku sulit mengejarnya. Tapi sampai akhirnya di satu titik aku melihat pemilik manik _azure_ itu berhenti dan memasuki toilet pria. Aku menghela napas lega. Aku akhirnya melihatnya berhenti di satu tempat. Aku pun berdiri di depan pintu toilet menunggunya keluar dan mengajaknya pulang ke _dorm_ SFx. Rencana yang _simple_ bukan? Walau begitu aku tetap berharap hasilnya akan mudah didapat se _simple_ rencanaku ini.

CKLEK

'Ah, itu pasti Gaara- _san_.' Batinku antusias mendengar pintu toilet terbuka.

"Sakura- _san_? Kenapa kau disini?"

Huh? Aku sontak _jawdrop_ melihat justru orang lain yang keluar dari toilet ini. Memang bukan Gaara yang keluar. Tapi yang membuatku bingung bukan itu juga. Yang membuatku bingung adalah bagaimana bisa Nagato- _niisan_ ada di _mall_ ini juga?

"Err, aku sedang mencari salah satu member SFx yang belum pulang ke _dorm_ sejak kemarin. Itu kan tugasku sebagai _manager_ baru mereka." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di mall ini? Memangnya Nagato- _niisan_ sedang apa?" Tanyaku balik.

"Ah, aku akan sarapan dekat sini. Yahiko meminta Deidara belanja untuk keperluan sarapan tapi tak juga kembali. Karena terlalu lama, aku pergi cari sarapan sendiri saja kesini. Lumayan kan cari angin."

'Deidara- _san_ tidak bilang apa-apa soal dirinya yang disuruh belanja.' Batinku _sweatdrop_ menyadari Deidara lupa diri sejak menolongku dari tabrakan tadi.

"Oh iya, pasti yang sedang kau cari itu Gaara- _kun_ , bukan?" Lanjut Nagato- _niisan_ tiba-tiba.

Sontak aku menolehkan kepalaku padanya. Di sebelahnya pun muncul seorang pemuda yang aku cari-cari. Gaara muncul di belakang Nagato- _niisan_ yang berdiri di ambang pintu toilet. Gaara terlihat terkejut melihatku disini, walau begitu tetap dia tutupi dengan raut wajahnya yang datar.

"Gaara- _san_! Kau kemana saja? Ayo aku harus membawamu bertemu member SFx yang lain. Aku yakin mereka sedang susah payah mencarimu." Ucapku mendadak sambil menarik tangan Gaara.

"Lepaskan! Apa-apaan kau ini? Tadi kau mengganggu sarapanku dan sekarang menarikku begitu saja." Ucapnya sambil menepis peganganku.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Gaara tadi kau bilang belum sarapan kan? Ayo ikut sarapan bersamaku saja. Sakura- _san_ , kau ikutlah." Ucap Nagato- _niisan_ yang mengambil sikap dewasa dan pergi meninggalkan toilet disusul Gaara.

Aku bingung kenapa pemuda bermata panda itu menurut saja pada Nagato- _niisan_. Kenapa kepada Neji yang sejatinya adalah _leader_ nya sendiri malah seperti seorang yang keras kepala? Tanpa pikir panjang, aku ikuti Nagato- _niisan_ dan Gaara yang berjalan beriringan. Aku tidak melihat baik antara Nagato- _niisan_ maupun Gaara- _san_ yang mengatakan sesuatu. Mereka berjalan tanpa berbicara atau mengobrol seperti orang dekat yang biasanya. Tapi Gaara menurut saja pada Nagato seperti sudah kenal lama dan seperti mereka sudah begitu dekat.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Nagato, Gaara, dan Sakura kini sudah menduduki bangku restaurant tempat meraka akan sarapan bersama. Nagato yang sudah memesan makanan dari _counter_ pun kini berjalan ke bangku mereka untuk menata makan pagi mereka. melihat Nagato membawa banyak hidangan di nampan, Gaara turut turun tangan membantu Nagato menata hidangan sarapan mereka. Sakura yang baru kembali dari toilet yang ada di _restaurant_ itu pun melihat Gaara yang tangannya sibuk membantu Nagato di meja makan. Ada tatapan terkejut pada manik _emerald_ itu tapi tak lama kemudian, pemilik manik _emerald_ itu agak mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya melihat Nagato dan Gaara disana. Usai makanan tertata rapi di meja makan, Sakura pun menghampiri kedua pemuda itu dan duduk untuk memulai sarapan.

" _Ittadakimasu_!" Ucap Sakura riang dan mulai menyantap makan paginya.

Nagato dan Gaara pun memulai menyuap sarapan masing-masing usai berdoa dalam hati.

Setelah makan, Sakura membuka tas selempangnya danmengeluarkan dompetnya. Dia lirik isi dompetnya dalam-dalam. Ah, Sakura baru ingat kalau isi dompetnya masih berbentuk mata uang _poundsterling_. Sangat menyusahkan baginya karena dia lupa ke _money changer_ sejak kembali dari bandara kemarin.

Nagato yang melihat wajah bingung Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau kau tidak punya uang untuk sarapan, harusnya bilang sejak awal supaya kau ditinggal." Celetuk Gaara mengejek Sakura yang kini memasang raut sebal.

"Nagato- _niisan_ , biar aku yang bayar makanannya. Tapi gadis rambut ekstrim ini tidak usah. Biar dia sendirian saja disini supaya dia disuruh _manager_ _restaurant_ untuk mencuci piring." Lanjut Gaara kemudian berdiri.

Sakura menganga terkejut mendengarnya. Tak dia sangka dia akan diperlakukan tega oleh pemuda mata panda itu.

" _Iie_! Biar aku saja. Biar aku bayar makanan kita bertiga sekalian ya. Lagipula kan aku yang mengajak kalian makan denganku." Ucap Nagato menarik mundur pundak Gaara yang sudah akan bergerak ke kasir. Sakura mengelus dada lega mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Nagato, Gaara, dan Sakura kini sudah berada di luar _mall_. Tepatnya di tempat parkir.

"Gaara- _san_ , setelah ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura sambil menarik lengan Gaara yang baru saja membuka pintu mobil _sport_ nya.

"Cih, Terserah a-"

"Setelah ini pulang lah, Gaara." Nagato menginterupsi kemudian memasuki mobil _van_ nya sendiri.

"Ha'I, Nagato- _niisan_." Sahut Gaara kemudian memasuki mobilnya.

Sakura hanya melongo melihat Gaara yang mengiyakan begitu saja perintah Nagato.

"Sakura-san, naiklah. Kita pulang ke apartement KG." Tawar Nagato dari dalam mobil yang jendelanya dibuka.

" _Iiie_ , aku pulang dengan Deidara- _san_. Tadi aku kesini juga dengannya. Aku akan meneleponnya untuk ke tempat parkir." Tolak Sakura yang membuat Nagato mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah sempat sarapan bersama Gaara dan Nagato- _niisan_ ya, hm?" Gumam Deidara yang kini mengemudikan mobilnya dengan Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil memandang keluar jendela, memperhatikan jalanan yang dilewati.

"Deidara- _san_ ," Panggil Sakura pelan. Masih sambil memandang sisi jalan.

Deidara menyahut dengan gumaman.

"Kenapa kepada Nagato- _niisan_ , Gaara jadi penurut sekali?" Tanya Sakura yang kini menoleh pada Deidara yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Ah, dia memang begitu hm." Jawab Deidara sekenanya.

'Jawaban macam apa itu?' Batin Sakura yang tidak puas dengan jawaban singkat Deidara.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Hai minna-san ^^

Gomennasai Fura baru update sekarang. Di chapter lalu pun Fura bilang mau ngebut update paling nggak sampai chapter 6 tapi ternyata waktu di warnet pas Fura liat flashdisk yang isinya chapter yang mau diupdate itu yang kesave baru sampai chapter 5. Beberapa minggu kemudian juga mau update lagi sampai paling nggak chapter 8 tapi pas dicolok flashdisk Fura ke computer warnet ternyata isinya keformat oleh anti virus yang bikin betenya naudzubillah -_- *oke abaikan curahan hati ini*

Sekali lagi gomennasai kalau ini updatenya terlalu lama dan tak bisa dalam jangka waktu berkala *bow*

Tapi di laptop Fura sendiri sudah lanjut cukup jauh kok chapternya. Tinggal diedit sedikit dan diupdate rutin aja. Gomen kalau kenyataannya masih gak bisa rutin.

Arigatou buat yang masih baca, baik yang mereview maupun tidak *bow*

Kalau begitu Fura pamit,

 ** _Mind to Review?_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

Kini seorang pemuda beriris _onyx_ sedang duduk di sebuah _sofa_ yang ada di _lobby_ gedung. Di sebelahnya ada pemuda beriris _sapphire_ _blue_ yang terus menerus mengeluh dengan ponsel ditempelkan di daun telinganya.

"Gaara, ayo angkat teleponnya, _ttebayou_." Gumam Naruto sambil terus menerus mendengarkan nada sambung ponselnya.

Sai yang sejak tadi melihat temannya terus mengeluh akibat teleponnya tak dijawab hanya menghela napas lelah.

"Gaara! Akhirnya kau pulang." Ucap Sai yang langsung bangkit menghampiri seorang pemuda yang baru memasuki gedung.

"Eh? Dia benar-benar pulang sendiri?" Tanya Shikamaru yang baru keluar lift bersama Neji begitu melihat Sai dan Naruto yang mengerumuni Gaara.

"Hn, tentu saja dia pulang bukan karena kemauannya sendiri." Sahut Neji begitu melihat Nagato juga datang dari arah Gaara datang.

Gaara yang melihat member SFx menyambut kepulangannya di _lobby_ _apartment_ saat itu hanya menghela napas. Dia hanya berjalan saja menuju _lift_ disusul Sai, Shikamaru, dan Neji yang sepertinya mengerti bahwa pemuda beriris _azure_ itu ingin langsung istirahat di _dorm_ saja. Naruto yang sudah tak lagi melihat punggung teman-temannya yang sudah memasuki _lift_ kini hanya sedikit mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, kemudian menoleh ke arah Nagato yang sedang berbicara dengan _receptionist_.

"Nagato- _senpai_!" Panggil Naruto sambil sedikit berlari menghampiri pemuda bersurai _red berry._

Pemuda yang merasa dipanggil namanya pun menoleh ke arah Naruto yang kini tersenyum lebar.

"Hehe, _arigatou_ _ttebayou_! Kau memang selalu bisa membawa Gaara pulang, Nagato- _senpai_." Ucap Naruto pada Nagato masih sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya. Nagato hanya sedikit tersenyum membalas senyuman pemilik _sapphire_ _blue_ yang kini sudah pamit pergi ke _dorm_ grupnya.

Tak lama kemudian, senyuman Nagato yang sudah tak diperhatikan lagi oleh Naruto itu kini disusul tatapan sendu oleh Nagato yang kini menunduk. Nagato menundukkan kepala sambil mengepal erat tangan kanannya yang berada di atas meja _receptionist_.

" _Gomennasai_ Naruto. Gaara masih belum bisa menerimamu seperti dulu." Gumam Nagato masih sambil menunduk. Dengan intonasi serendah itu, dia yakini tak ada siapapun yang mendengar gumamannya itu.

.

.

.

Sakura yang kini sudah pulang ke _apartment_ KG pun mengistirahatkan diri di _dorm_ Akatsuki. Sejak pulang menumpang mobil Deidara tadi, Sakura ikut saja ke _dorm_ Akatsuki. Dia ingat bahwa Nagato bilang Deidara menghilang saat disuruh Yahiko belanja tadi pagi, yang padahal Sakura lah yang minta ditemani Deidara untuk mencari Gaara. Jadi lah Sakura disini, mengantisipasi manakala Yahiko menghakimi Deidara dengan sewenang-wenang.

"Sakura, ini makan kuenya." Tawar Yahiko yang baru tiba dengan membawa setoples _cookies_ dan meletakkannya di meja ruang tamu.

Sakura pun mengangguk dan membuka tutup toples kue itu.

"Yahiko- _san_ , aku mau tanya." Ujar Sakura tiba-tiba setelah mengambil sekeping _cookies_ dari dalam toples.

Yahiko yang sedang duduk sambil menonton _tv_ di ruang tamu pun kini mengecilkan _volume_ suara _tv_ dan menoleh pada Sakura.

"Sebenarnya kenapa Gaara- _san_ begitu berbeda saat bersama Nagato- _san_?" Lanjut Sakura yang membuat Yahiko mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada layar tv.

"Berbeda bagaimana maksudmu Sakura- _san_?"

Sakura yang menunggu jawaban dan Yahiko yang baru akan membuka mulutnya sontak menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Aku rasa Gaara tidak ada perbedaan apapun saat sedang bersama Nagato- _niisan_. Bukankah begitu Yahiko- _niisan_?" Lanjut Sasori yang membuat Sakura memberi tatapan bingung.

Sakura merasa sekarang ini Sasori sedang berpura-pura tidak tahu dan mencoba untuk menghindari pertanyaan seperti itu. Deidara yang baru keluar kamar mandi dan muncul di ruang tamu pun menatap bingung pada Sakura, Yahiko, dan Sasori. Sasori yang baru saja membuat Yahiko tak jadi membuka mulut pun tersenyum pada Sakura seolah yang dikatakannya benar. Tapi Sakura tetap yakin kalau pemuda _baby_ _face_ itu menutupi sesuatu.

"Itu tidak benar. Jangan coba bohong padaku!" Bantah Sakura yang merasa sosok _baby_ _face_ disana begitu mengganggu pembicaraannya dengan Yahiko. Sakura merasa Sasori baru saja mencegah Yahiko mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Lagipula aku melihatnya. Saat bersama Nagato, Gaara seperti punya kepribadian yang berbeda. Begitu penurut dan tidak searogan dan sekeras kepala seperti saat dia diatur Neji- _san_ ataupun teman-temannya yang lain. Gaara juga terlihat begitu menghormati Nagato- _san_." Lanjut Sakura yang baru saja menerawang sikap Gaara yang dilihatnya saat sarapan di _restaurant_ bersama Nagato tadi.

Sasori dan Deidara membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Yahiko hanya menatap kosong pada _tv_ yang sejak tadi ditontonnya. Seperti memikirkan apa yang Sakura katakan.

"Ah, kalau itu mungkin saja karena Nagato lebih tua dari Gaara. Selisih umur yang cukup jauh bisa saja kan membuat Gaara punya rasa _respect_ tersendiri pada Nagato- _niisan_? Pemikiranmu kurang menjangkau kemungkinan dengan luas, Sakura- _san_. Hal yang kau maksud itu kan bukan hal yang patut membuat Gaara disebut berbeda saat bersama Nagato- _niisan_." Sahut Sasori sekenanya.

"Tidak. Gaara- _san_ memang begitu."

Sakura hanya menggumam tak mengerti dan terus memberi tatapan tak mengerti pada pemuda berambut _orange_ yang baru saja memberikan opininya.

"Maksudku, Gaara- _san_ memang begitu saat bersama Nagato- _niisan_ , Sakura. Tapi hanya dengan Nagato- _niisan_." Lanjut Yahiko sambil memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Yahiko yang sejak tadi berbicara sambil menatap kosong layar _tv_ yang masih menyala, kini menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi aku merasa Gaara dan Nagato seperti punya ikatan. Ikatan yang membuat Gaara begitu berbeda saat bersama Nagato. Dan juga.." Pemuda bersurai _orange_ itu menggantung kalimatnya tak lama.

"Aku merasa ikatan yang ku lihat di antara mereka seperti sebuah ikatan yang sama antara Hidan saat bersama Nagato." Lanjut Yahiko lagi sambil memandang langit-langit dorm seakan menerawang apa yang menjadi pendapatnya.

"Hidan?" Gumam Sakura masih sambil memandang Yahiko bingung. Tatapan bingung Sasori dan Deidara pun tak luput menggerayangi pemuda bernama Yahiko itu.

*Hening*

"Arrggh! Yasudahlah tak usah kau pikirkan. Itu kan hanya perasaanku saja. Habisnya semenyebalkannya Hidan, dia memang begitu berbeda kalau sudah berurusan dengan Nagato. Begitu juga yang ku lihat dari Gaara. Yasudah lupakan saja! Aku juga jadi pusing sendiri." Gerutu Yahiko sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

'Dia yang mengeluarkan pendapat sendiri, dia yang tertekan sendiri.' Batin Sasori _sweatdrop_.

'Sakura- _chan_ , kenapa kau memikirkan Gaara, hm?' Batin Deidara bingung.

.

.

.

"Gaara- _kun_ , syukurlah kau pulang." Ujar Temari yang melihat member SFx masuk ke dalam _dorm_ tempatnya menunggu Gaara pulang.

"Ya, dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia bisa berpikir jernih dengan otak berdebunya itu supaya pulang. Dan itu semua tak akan terjadi kalau dia tak bertemu Nagato- _senpai_." Gerutu Shikamaru yang masih sewot dengan sikap acuh tak acuh Gaara.

Pemuda yang menjadi buah bibir sejak tadi hanya duduk di sofa ruang tengah saja sambil menonton acara _tv_. Mengacuhkan kakaknya dan teman-teman grupnya yang membicarakannya.

"Ah sudahlah, yang penting dia mau pulang." Sahut Sai yang tetap bersyukur bisa melihat satu member grupnya yang pemarah itu pulang.

Shikamaru hanya menghela napas mendengar member tertua grupnya masih tetap membela Gaara. Sai memang terlalu baik.

"Lalu dimana Naruto?" Tanya pemuda beriris _lavender_ yang hanya dibalas terangkatnya bahu Sai dan Shikamaru yang mengartikan bahwa mereka juga tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai perak yang sedang duduk di _sofa_ _lobby_ terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda beriris _sapphire_ _blue_ yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi kau sedang ada masalah dengan bocah mata panda itu ya?" Tanya pemuda bersurai perak tersebut sambil mengusap dagu dengan ekspresi seakan-akan sedang mencerna cerita pendek pemuda di sebelahnya.

Pemuda beriris _sapphire_ _blue_ yang ditanya pun mengangguk. Melihat anggukan pemuda yang tampak menatap lekat-lekat padanya membuat pemuda bersurai perak itu mulai kembali kepada gestur tubuh serius. Ditatapnya manik _sapphire_ _blue_ itu lekat-lekat. Sampai akhirnya pemuda bersurai perak itu menghela napas.

"Sebenarnya Gaara itu sama denganku." Ujar Hidan yang kini masih menatap manik _sapphire_ _blue_ yang kemilau itu.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

"Sebenarnya Gaara itu sama denganku."

 **Flashback - HIDAN POV**

"Sakura! Ayo kita main!" Ajakku dengan ceria sambil berlari ke arah Sakura dengan beberapa butir kelereng di kedua telapak tanganku.

Aku dan Sakura suka bermain kelereng. Bukan hanya kelereng, mainan apapun kami suka memainkannya bersama. Dia teman baikku. Sejak aku kecil, temanku memang hanya dia. Ya, memang hanya dia. Kami sama-sama tinggal di _mansion_ mewah yang dijaga oleh banyak _maid_ yang siap melayani kami. Hanya bedanya, di _mansion_ aku tinggal sendiri, sedangkan Sakura, dia bersama Hashirama- _jisan_ dan ibunya pastinya. Lalu dimana orang tuaku? Mereka terlalu sibuk bekerja di luar kota. Paling sering aku bertemu mereka mungkin hanya enam sampai tujuh bulan sekali.

Sejak kecil aku memang keras kepala. Ada kalanya sikap aroganku membuatku harus berkali-kali mengganti guru _home schooling_ karena mereka yang sudah tidak sanggup membimbingku. Aku tidak peduli, aku selalu melakukan apapun sesukaku tanpa harus memikirkan orang lain. Itulah aku. Tapi ada satu orang yang setiap kata-katanya begitu aku turuti. Tentu saja itu hanya sahabatku yang juga sepupuku, Sakura.

"Hidan! Aku kan sudah bilang jangan keluar rumah sampai malam! Para _maid_ itu juga bilang padaku kalau kau jarang makan di rumah karena terus pergi untuk minum-minum." Omelan gadis berusia 18 tahun itu tak pernah membuatku bosan. Aku hanya mengiyakannya dan kadang mengabaikannya. Tapi tetap ku sadari bahwa dia begitu mempedulikanku, tentu saja itu membuatku senang. Andai ibuku bisa disini dan melihatku diomeli gadis ini sekarang.

"Hn, kau berisik sekali, Sakura. Iya aku mengerti semua yang kau katakan. Kau tenang saja." Sahutku sambil mengacak rambutnya dan tertawa.

Dia hanya mendelik setelah aku tak lagi mengacak rambutnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, Hidan. Tapi kalau kau seperti ini terus, siapa lagi yang memperingatkanmu?"

"Ya tentu saja kau. Memangnya biasanya siapa?" Jawabku santai.

"Aku tidak mungkin seterusnya ada denganmu, Hidan." Ucapnya sambil menghela napas dan menunduk.

Dapat kulihat tangannya mengepal erat dan digigitnya bibir bawahnya. Ada apa ini?

"Kalau aku tidak ada disini, siapa lagi yang akan memperingatkanmu dan bisa membuatmu menurut? Ada kalanya kau harus memikirkan hal itu untuk ke depannya, Hidan." Lanjut Sakura yang kini menatapku sendu.

"Kau mau pergi? Kau pasti bercanda." Ujarku sambil tertawa hambar.

Kemudian diulurkannya sebuah amplop, seolah ingin aku membacanya. Aku pun membaca surat di dalam amplop itu.

"Beasiswa kuliah jurusan musik di London?" Gumamku setengah tak percaya. Kemudian aku melihatnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan khawatir, disana aku bisa jaga diri. Walau begitu aku akan tetap mengkhawatirkanmu Hidan. Kita dari kecil sering sama-sama." Ucapnya sambil memelukku.

Aku hanya membatu di pelukan gadis bersurai _soft pink_ ini.

"Jaga dirimu ya, jangan suka keluar malam." Ucapnya masih sambil memelukku.

"Jangan lagi pergi minum-minum." Lanjutnya yang membuat mataku berkaca-kaca. Dapat ku rasakan air matanya membasahi pundakku.

"Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik. Makanlah makanan sehat yang para _maid_ itu sediakan." Lanjutnya yang kini membuat air mataku ikut jatuh.

Akhirnya aku kerahkan sisa tenagaku yang serasa habis sejak perpisahan ini, aku kerahkan tenagaku yang tersisa untuk membalas pelukannya. Aku menyayanginya, dia sepupuku. Dia sahabatku, sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

"Aku mau daftar jadi _trainee_ di bawah _label_ mu, Hashirama- _jisan_." Ucapku mantap sambil menatap pamanku yang duduk di kursi eksekutifnya.

"Ayahmu pemegang perusahaan tekstil terbesar di Jepang, tapi kau mau bekerja di perusahanku sebagai penyanyi?" Tanyanya yang kini menaruh sikut tangannya di atas meja kantornya.

Aku mengangguk.

BRAK

"Sebelum menjadi penyanyi besar di perusahaan ini setiap _trainee_ disini akan menjalani masa pelatihan yang sulit, Hidan! Dan apapun yang terjadi tak ada siapapun yang bisa bertahan hanya dengan mengandalkan nama baik keluarga. Kalau kau serius akan ikut aku disini, aku harap kau tak akan pernah mengungkit siapa orang tuamu disini." Jelas Hashirama-jisan usai menggebrak meja kantornya.

" _Ha'i._ Aku janji akan melewati kesulitan apapun disini. Akan aku usahakan untuk menutupi identitasku sebagai keponakanmu selagi aku masih seorang _trainee_. Dan aku ingin.."

"Aku ingin sepulangnya Sakura kembali kesini, dia melihatku sebagai seorang seniman yang sama hebatnya dengannya." Lanjutku sambil menatap serius pada CEO perusahaan agensi musik ini.

Ku lihat pamanku tersenyum melihatku. Dia pun mengangguk dan mengatakan bahwa dia menerimaku untuk menjadi calon artis dari perusahaannya ini.

.

.

.

"Kalian berempat, dia adalah _trainee_ semester ini. Aku bawa dia untuk masuk grup kaliansupaya jadi lima orang. Dia akan jadi member termuda disini. Pastikan kalau dia bisa menghormati kalian disini." Jelas Hashirama- _jisan_ sambil memperkenalkanku pada keempat _trainee_ yang sudah dibentuk grup olehnya. Kemudian pamanku pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Akatsuki tambah satu member baru, hm?" Gumam pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang melirikku sinis.

"Jangan begitu, Deidara. Hidan-san, perkenalkan namaku Yahiko." Ujar pemuda bersurai _orange_ sambil tersenyum ramah padaku.

" _Konnichiwa_ , namaku Sasori. _Yoroshiku_ _desu_!" Ucap pemuda berambut merah _maroon_. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan denganku, tapi ku abaikan dengan delikan. Tak ada dari sambutan mereka yang aku hiraukan. Aku malas sekali.

"Dan ini Nagato- _niisan_ , dia member tertua disini. Gomen dia memang pendiam." Ucap pemuda bersurai _orange_ sambil menunjuk pemuda bersurai _red_ _berry_ yang terlihat hanya menatap datar padaku. Dia sama sekali tidak menarik.

.

.

.

Hari-hariku sebagai _trainee_ bersama member Akatsuki tidak ada kesannya sama sekali. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memanggil nama mereka, apalagi memanggil mereka 'niisan'. Aku juga tak pernah mendengar member tertua yang pendiam itu berbicara. Entah bagaimana bisa dia jadi penyanyi suatu hari nanti. Bicara saja tak pernah.

"Nagato- _niisan_ itu sangat menjaga suaranya. Itu semua untuk menghasilkan _rap_ yang suaranya maksimal di hadapan Hashirama- _sama_." Bisik Sasori padaku. Hn, jadi ternyata dia seorang _rapper_.

Kami sedang ada di sebuah _restaurant_ untuk makan siang. Di sebelahku duduk seorang pemuda yang baru-baru ini ku panggil 'pendek', di sebelahnya ada pemuda yang baru-baru ini ku panggil ' _leader_ _blonde'_ , di seberangku duduk seorang pemuda yang baru-baru ini ku panggil 'rambut duren' dan di sebelahnya duduk seorang pemuda yang tak pernah ku panggil namanya. Dia terlalu pendiam dan aku tak pernah punya urusan apa-apa dengannya yang membuatku harus memanggil namanya.

"Nagato- _niisan,_ kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Yahiko pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Aku duga orang itu akan menjawabnya. Dan ternyata..

GUBRAKK

Dalam hati aku terjungkal begitu melihat Nagato itu tak menjawab dengan berbicara. Dia hanya menjawabnya dengan menunjuk tulisan di buku menu. Aku _sweatdrop_ dibuatnya. Dia benar-benar irit bicara.

Saat makanannya tiba, Sasori dan Deidara pergi ke toilet untuk cuci tangan. Yahiko sedang menata hidangan yang baru tiba di meja. Aku pun membuka tutup botol saus untuk ku tambahkan di makananku. Cih, tutupnya keras sekali.

"Sini aku bukakan."

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Suara berat yang tidak pernah ku dengar sebelumnya. Suara yang begitu berat. Itu suara, itu suara seorang _rapper_. Suara itu bisa saja membuat hati gadis manapun jatuh pingsan mendengarnya. Sebagai seorang _rapper_ , suaranya memang benar-benar jadi. Aku pun melihat pemilik suara berat itu selesai membuka tutup botol saus. Aku menerima botol saus itu masih dengan mulut yang menganga. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar dia berbicara. Jika aku seorang gadis, mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta.

"Nagato- _niisan_ itu _Main_ _Rapper_ di Akatsuki. Makanya suaranya mantap." Ucap Yahiko sambil mengangkat ibu jarinya.

"Ck, pantas saja dia _sok_ _stay_ _cool_ begitu." Sahutku yang langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari Deidara yang baru tiba dari toilet.

"Hey! Kau tidak boleh begitu pada member paling tua, hm!" Ujar Deidara sambil menatapku tajam.

Ku lihat pemuda _red_ _berry_ itu pun hanya diam saja dan menyuapkan makanannya dengan santai. Lalu kenapa orang ini sewot?

.

.

.

Malam harinya kami berjalan ke sebuah _café_. Bersantai-santai usai latihan berat sebagai _trainee_ boleh saja kan? Ku lihat member Akatsuki itu memesan banyak sekali minuman. Minuman berkadar _alcohol_ yang tinggi itu terlihat begitu menggodaku. Aku pun ikut minum saja menyusul Deidara dan Sasori yang sudah meneguk duluan minuman mereka. aku lihat Yahiko juga minum diawali dengan segelas ukuran sedang. Tapi aku tidak melihat pemuda bersurai _red berry_ itu minum. Kini aku menuang minumanku yang kedua. Kali ini aku tuangkan _whiskey_ juga ke dalamnya.

"Kau juga minum _whiskey_?"

Pemilik suara berat itu menegur siapa? Aku lihat Deidara, Sasori, dan Yahiko menatapku. Ah yang benar saja, aku sudah biasa minum ini. Aku pun mendekatkan bibir gelasku dengan bibirku.

"Kadar _whiskey_ yang kau tuangkan terlalu banyak. Kalau kau mau mengakhiri hidupmu atas nama _trainee_ KG Entertainment, sebaiknya hentikan saja."

"Nagato- _niisan_ tidak pernah menegur dengan kalimat sepanjang ini sebelumnya." Bisik Sasori pada Deidara tapi aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Yang mau minum itu aku, untuk apa kau mengaturku?" Sahutku yang sikap keras kepalanya kumat.

"Pemuda yang belum berusia diatas 20 tahun memiliki resiko kependekan umur lebih tinggi sejak memperbanyak pergi keluar malam dan minum minuman berkadar _alcohol_ tinggi. Kau member termuda disini dan sebaiknya jaga kesehatanmu!"

DEG

Apa yang dikatakannya?

 _"_ _Hidan! Aku kan sudah bilang jangan keluar rumah sampai malam! Para maid itu juga bilang padaku kalau kau jarang makan di rumah karena terus pergi untuk minum-minum."_

 _"_ _Jaga dirimu ya, jangan suka keluar malam."_

 _"_ _Jangan lagi pergi minum-minum."_

 _"_ _Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik."_

Cih, payah.

'Aku menemukan yang sepertimu lagi, Sakura. Lagi-lagi aku menemukan orang yang sama berisiknya denganmu' Batinku sambil mengingat kembali wajah Sakura yang terus mengomeliku.

'Ya, aku menemukan orang yang sama pedulinya denganmu. Orang yang sama khawatirnya denganmu. Bahkan dia yang biasanya paling enggan membuka suara, kini dia gunakan suara yang selalu ditutupinya untuk menyuarakan peringatan khawatirnya padaku.'

Aku pun menaruh gelas itu diatas meja, kemudian kepalaku yang sejak tadi menunduk pun ku angkat untuk menatapnya. Dapat kulihat matanya menatapku tajam, tapi bisa ku lihat raut khawatir disembunyikannya dalam-dalam. Bahkan mungkin hanya aku saja yang bisa melihat raut yang disembunyikannya itu. Benar kata orang, memiliki sikap cuek dan acuh itu ada baiknya. Dari sikap acuh itu bisa ku ketahui mana yang benar-benar menusukku dengan tatapannya, dan mana yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku dengan segala raut yang disembunyikannya. Dan dari sikap acuhku, aku mengerti. Bahwa sebenarnya si pendiam yang dingin ini, adalah orang yang peduli. Dia memang tak seberisik Sakura. Tapi dia, sama pedulinya dengan Sakura. Rasanya aku jadi punya rasa _respect_ pada pemuda bersurai _red_ _berry_ ini.

 **Flashback End – AUTHOR POV**

"Gaara itu sama denganku. Sama-sama kesepian karena sikap arogan yang kami miliki. Dan sama-sama memiliki seorang pemuda yang dingin yang begitu peduli."

"Begitu ya, _ttebayou_." Gumam Naruto yang menunduk usai mencerna kata-kata Hidan.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Oke Chapter ini penuh flashback. Kayaknya memang tak ada romancenya ini epep. Lebih ke Friendship. Humor pun tak ada *ngakak gegulingan*

Yang Hidan ajak main kelereng sama Sakura itu ceritanya waktu umur 5 tahun yak. Fura susah kalau dicantumkan disitu :3

Chapter ini penuh dengan Hidan POV *lol*

Tak pernah terpikirkan Hidan jadi pemeran utama di satu chapter :'3

Oke, Fura pamit.

 ** _Mind to Review?_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

"Ya begitulah."

"Kau sendiri kenapa menanyakan alasan perbedaan sikap Gaara terhadap Nagato- _niisan_ , Naruto?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Hidan lagi.

Naruto yang merasa ditatap lekat-lekat oleh pemuda bersurai perak pun menggeleng.

" _Daijoubu_ , _ttebayou_. Aku cuma tanya saja." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar pada Hidan. Kemudian dia bangun dari duduknya dan menunduk pamit meninggalkan pemuda yang baru saja mengobrol dengannya di _lobby_.

'Anak itu memang suka sekali tersenyum. Tapi senyumannya yang kali ini seperti bukan senyuman dari orang yang sedang baik-baik saja.' Batin Hidan menatap kepergian Naruto menuju _dorm_ SFx.

.

.

.

Sakura yang sudah pamit meninggalkan Akatsuki di _dorm_ mereka kini pergi ke _dorm_ SFx untuk bertemu _boygroup_ binaannya.

"Makan yang banyak supaya kau cepat besar, Deidara- _niisan_."

"Ya, kau benar, hm. Menyebalkan sekali karena aku tidak ikut sarapan bersama Sakura- _chan_ di _mall_ , hm." Sahut Deidara sambil terus menyuapkan sarapannya yang baru selesai dimasak Sasori.

"Sakura- _chan_?" Gumam Yahiko yang ikut sarapan di sebelah Deidara.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya begitu, Deidara- _niisan_?" Tanya Sasori sambil menata piring sarapan di meja makan.

Deidara yang diberi pertanyaan itu hanya tersenyum dan merona sendiri.

"Itu tak penting, hm. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Nagato- _niisan_ , hm?"

.

.

.

"Sakura- _san_? Ayo masuk. Kami pikir kau tidak datang." Ujar Sai yang baru membukakan pintu _dorm_ untuk Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku datang. Ngomong-ngomong hari ini SFx tidak ada acara kan?" Tanya Sakura yang kini duduk di _single_ _sofa_ _dorm_ SFx.

*Hening*

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung.

*Hening*

"Uhuk-uhuk"

Shikamaru menepuk punggung pemuda beriris _lavender_ yang baru saja – _acting_ \- batuk.

" _Nande_?"

*Hening*

"Sakura- _san_ , yang jadi _manager_ nya itu kan kau sendiri. Kenapa bisa kau tidak tahu agenda kami?" Celetuk Shikamaru yang baru saja menghentikan _acting_ batuk Neji yang nyaris berkelanjutan.

"Eh? _Gomen_. Aku belum menyesuaikan diri dengan _job_ ku yang sekarang ini." Sahut Sakura yang hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

" _Daijoubu_. Hari ini kami tak ada kegiatan juga kok. Kali ini sedang tak ada panggilan manggung atau yang lainnya." Ujar Sai yang membuat pemilik manik _emerald_ mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu dimana Naruto- _san_?"

BRAKK

"HEY KAU INI MAU BERPENDEK UMUR YA, NARUTO?" Teriak Neji yang emosi melihat pemuda beriris _sapphire blue_ datang dengan mendobrak pintu _dorm_.

"Pintunya.."

"Rusak." Gumam Sakura melanjutkan kalimat Sai yang menatap miris pada daun pintu yang kini terlepas dari engselnya.

'Tidak disangka pintu _apartment_ mahal ini bisa selemah itu' Batin Shikamaru _facepalm_.

"Justru dia akan berpanjang umur karena muncul di saat ada yang menanyakannya, Neji." Celetuk Gaara yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi yang dekat dari pintu _dorm_.

" _Gomen_ , aku ada perlu sekarang ini." Ujar Naruto yang mengabaikan tatapan horror teman-temannya pada daun pintu yang terkapar di atas lantai.

Naruto yang berjalan cepat dari ambang pintu langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Gaara.

*Hening*

"Kau ada perlu dengan Gaara?" Tanya Sai yang heran melihat pergelangan Gaara digenggam oleh Naruto.

"Dan kau mau bawa dia bicara denganmu dalam keadaan hanya berbalut baju handuk seperti itu?" Tanya Shikamaru yang menatap datar pada Naruto yang memandang mata Gaara lekat-lekat.

Setelah baru menyadari keadaannya saat ini Gaara pun langsung menepis pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto.

"A-aku mau pakai baju dulu." Ujar Gaara kembali dingin.

Pemuda beriris _azure_ itu langsung bergegas ke kamarnya. Tanpa Gaara sadari, Naruto berjalan mengikutinya.

"Oy, Naruto! Kau mau kemana? Cepat pertanggungjawabkan ini!" Ujar _leader_ yang sedang berjuang bersama Sai dan Shikamaru mengangkat daun pintu yang sudah tak layak ini.

Tapi sayangnya kata-kata Neji tak diindahkan oleh Naruto.

CKLEK

"Gaara, aku-"

BUKK

Naruto yang memasuki kamar Gaara tiba-tiba mendapat pukulan yang kuat di wajahnya. Gaara yang kini baru berbalut celana _jeans_ dan belum pakai baju atasan apapun menatapnya dingin.

"Kau ini kasar sekali. Aku ingin bicara." Ujar Naruto sambil mengusap pipinya yang terasa memar.

Gaara yang mengabaikannya kini hanya melanjutkan berpakaian dan mengacuhkannya.

"Kau itu temanku, kau-"

"Patut ku akui kita memang berteman. Kita berteman karena kita sama-sama berkerja dalam agensi yang sama dan grup yang sama, bukan?" Potong Gaara sambil menyemprotkan parfum di sekujur tubuhnya yang sudah berpakaian lengkap. Dari sudut matanya, dilihatnya pemilik manik _sapphire_ _blue_ itu mengepal kedua tangannya.

"GAARA!" Teriak Naruto yang kini menarik kerah kemeja pemilik manik _azure_ di hadapannya.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Ucap Naruto dengan intonasi yang rendah.

"Maksudku, kita memang sudah berteman sejak lama."

"Kita memang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Tapi kenapa?" Naruto menatap Gaara lekat-lekat.

"Tapi kenapa kau sejak saat itu dan bahkan sampai saat ini masih menganggapku teman yang baru kau kenal? Seolah-olah sebelumnya kita sama sekali belum kenal."

"Kenapa, Gaara? Kenapa?" Dieratkannya genggaman Naruto pada kerah kemeja Gaara.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau berubah kembali menjadi seperti dulu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memiliki sedikit pun kemauan untuk berubah di saat kau bisa?" Dilonggarkannya genggaman Naruto pada kerah kemeja pemuda beriris azure itu.

"Aku selalu yakin kau bisa berubah kembali menjadi sahabatku tapi kenapa kau selalu membatasinya? Kau yang sekarang terlalu dingin dan menutup diri, Gaara."

"Aku tidak peduli walau kau masih tidak mau lagi jadi sahabatku, aku tetap menganggapmu sahabatku, Gaara."

"KARENA ITU AKU INGIN KAU KEMBALI SEPERTI DULU TTEBAYOU!"

Naruto meluapkan emosinya hingga terengah-engah. Gaara melepas genggaman Naruto yang makin melonggar.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?" Tanya Gaara pada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan penuh amarah.

"Aku sakit, Naruto. Kalau kau tanya kenapa, maka jawabannya aku sakit." Ujar Gaara membuka tirai jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar. Memastikan cahaya matahari masuk memberi kehangatannya.

"Aku sudah terlalu sakit untuk memaafkanmu. Aku sudah terlalu sakit untuk mempunyai teman."

"Aku sudah terlalu sakit untuk menjadi orang yang baik dan hangat."

"Aku sudah terlalu sakit untuk memiliki orang lain untuk ada bersamaku."

"Itu semua karena aku terlalu sakit untuk merasakan lagi rasanya kesepian akibat ditinggal oleh orang yang aku miliki."

"Kau punya ayah? Ya. Aku punya ayah? Ya. Kau punya ibu? Ya. Dan apa aku punya ibu? Ya. Aku memilikinya, tapi itu dulu sebelum aku turun ke dunia. Dan itulah yang membuatku merasa sudah ditakdirkan untuk kesepian. Dan karena itu aku tak mau menjadi teman bagimu lagi. Karena aku tidak mau ditinggal lagi."

Gaara yang sudah selesai membuka jendela dan membereskan baju dan handuknya yang berserakan di ranjang kini berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung di ambang pintu kamarnya. Naruto memandang sendu pada figura foto yang terpajang di samping lampu meja dekat ranjang Gaara. Diraihnya figura foto yang terdapat dirinya dan keempat member grupnya di dalamnya. Kemudian diletakkanya kembali figura foto itu sambil tersenyum.

'Maaf kalau selama bersama denganmu, aku selalu membuatmu sakit, ttebayou.'

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tak lagi menyinari langit saat ini. Bulan dan bintang lah yang muncul untuk menggantikannya di langit.

"Sudah malam begini kenapa aku tak melihat Nagato- _niisan_ sejak dia pamit ke _mall_ ya?"

" _Nani_? Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan Yahiko? Nagato- _niisan_ pergi tadi pagi loh. Sakura dan Gaara yang sarapan di _mall_ bersamanya saja sudah pulang."

"Ya justru itu aku tak melihatnya lagi, aku kan di _dorm_ terus. Tapi sejak pagi Nagato- _niisan_ belum juga pulang ke _dorm_ , Hidan."

"Aku akan coba menelponnya, hm." Deidara pun menekan nama Nagato pada kontak ponselnya dan menelponnya. Tak lupa diaktifkannya _speaker_ ponsel supaya member Akatsuki yang lain bisa mendengar pembicaraan teleponnya.

' _halo, ttebayou._ '

"NARUTO?!"

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Hai, minna-san! *melambaikan tangan bersama Neji-kun*

Fura baru sadar kalau fict ini ada yang follow dan fav-in *duarr #KudetModeOn

Terimakasih yang sudah baca sampai chapter ini, termasuk terimakasih juga buat yang sekedar numpang lewat ataupun tersesat di epep Fura yang semakin gaje ini. Maklum epep ini murni imajinasi Fura jadi unsur gajenya sudah pasti terlalu tidak mengenakkan XD

Makasih juga yang review chapter yang lalu-lalu. Walau fict ini reviewersnya dikit tapi Fura tetep senyum-senyum sendiri baca review kalian '-'

Ah iya di bagian Naruto marah-marah tadi gak ada dattebayou-nya minna-san. Jangan tanya kenapa :3  
Sebenarnya ini semua demi kenyamanan penunjukkan ekspresi emosi Naruto jadi gak usah pake dattebayou XD

Oke cukup A.N-nya, Fura pamit ya.

 ** _Mind to Review?_**


	10. Chapter 10

p class="MsoNormal"strongDisclaimer: /strongMasashi Kishimoto/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemHappy Reading!/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""emAno/em, Nagato-emniisan/em masuk rumah saja ke Tsunade Hospital, emttebayou/em."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Masuk rumah sakit, hm? Memangnya kenapa Naga-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"NUT NUT NUT/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Apa katanya?Nagato-emniisan/em kenapa bisa di rumah sakit, Deidara?"Tanya Hidan harap-harap cemas./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ck, kau tidak dengar dia mengakhiri teleponnya, hm?!"Omel Deidara yang sewot pembicaraannya diakhiri begitu saja oleh Naruto./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kalau begitu ayo kita ke rumah sakit." Ujar Yahiko yang kini langsung berjalan keluar emdorm/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey, kalian mau kemana?Ini aku sudah membelikan makan malam." Ujar Sasori yang berpapasan dengan Yahiko, Hidan, dan Deidara yang baru keluar emlift/em di emlobby/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ck, makan malamnya belakangan saja, hm!" Omel Deidara yang terus berjalan menyusuri emlobby/em keluar dari gedung./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sasori hanya emjawdrop/em karena tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ada pada genggamannya sebungkus makanan cepat saji yang baru dibelinya untuk makan member Akatsuki./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nagato-emniisan/em masuk rumah menyusullah ke Tsunade Hospital."Ujar Yahiko menyadarkan lamunan Sasori yang sempat bengong. Kini Yahiko, Hidan, dan Deidara sudah pergi meninggalkan gedung duluan menyisakan Sasori yang masih mencerna kata-kata Yahiko./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oy, Sasori-emsenpai/em!Lihat Naruto tidak?" Tanya Shikamaru yang baru saja keluar dari emlift/em bersama Sakura, Gaara, Neji, dan hanya menggeleng./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shikamaru-emsan/em, bisa kau antarkan aku ke rumah sakit?"Tanya Sasori yang kini menggenggam kedua pundak Shikamaru./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Eh? Ada ap-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Cepatlah!Antarkan aku melihat Nagato-emniisan/em yang masuk rumah sakit."Ucap Sasori setengah berteriak seperti memaksa Shikamaru./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Shikamaru pun menoleh kearah Neji dan pemuda beriris emlavender/em itu mengangguk./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Apa yang terjadi pada Nagato-emniisan/em?" Tanya Gaara./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sudahlah penjelasannya nanti cepat beritahu dimana rumah sakitnya, embantet/em!"Ujar Shikamaru mengalihkan pertanyaan Gaara dan langsung menarik tangan Sasori untuk ikut ke tempat parkir./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kini Sakura, Sasori, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Sai pun berada dalam mobil Sai yang dikemudikan Shikamaru. Mereka menuju Tsunade Hospital./p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hati Uzumaki Nagato luka parah akibat sobekan pada perutnya yang terlindas truk dilakukan transplantasi hati untuk menganti hatinya yang sudah yang aku tahu memang tidak sulit mendapat donor hati karena organ tubuh seperti hati bisa didonorkan separuh karena bisa tetap bertumbuh kembali menjadi utuh dengan tidak mudah bila pendonor dan penerima tidak cocok darahnya."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto meneguk ludah mendengar penjelasan dokter C. Namun dia tetap berdiri mendengarkan walau kaki-kakinya sudah bergetar dan serasa akan jatuh./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aku akan membicarakan rencana operasi transplantasi ini pada kepala dokter rumah sakit, Tsunade-emsama/em."Lanjut dokter C sambil membelakangi Naruto dan hendak berjalan meninggalkan ruang tunggu./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Bisa aku jadi pendonor hati untuk Nagato-emniisan/em?Setahuku darahku cocok emttebayou/em."Celetuk Naruto yang kini sudah menguatkan dirinya dan kakinya untuk tidak lagi bergetar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dokter C menghentikan langkahnya sejenak./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Untuk mendonorkan salah satu organ tubuh yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh peran pentingnya sebaiknya harus kau pikirkan tidak sama dengan mendonorkan darah."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto sempat terdiam dan menunduk setelah mendengar saran kedua tangannya dan dipandangnya sosok dokter yang kini meninggalkannya berjalan menuju ruang kepala langsung berlari kearah dokter C dan menggenggam erat kerah jas dokternya./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dengar, emttebayou/em! Kalau aku tidak tahu resikonya aku tidak akan meyakinkan diriku untuk menjadi pendonor hati untuknya, emttebayou/em! Gantikan hatinya dengan milikku! Aku tidak peduli apa aku masih bisa bertahan pasca operasi transplantasi ataupun tidak."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kau harus tahu, emttebayou/em!Banyak orang-orang di sekitarku yang orang-orang di sekitarku yang menyayanginya. Dan aku tidak mau mereka kehilangan dia! Karena bagiku, dia lebih dibutuhkan daripada aku."Naruto sedikit melonggarkan genggamannya pada kerah jas dokter C dan menatap C lekat-lekat./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dari yang aku dengar, kau mengatakannya seakan kau memang sudah bosan hidup."Ujar dokter C sambil melepas genggaman Naruto di kerahnya pelan-pelan. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menggenggam kedua pundak sang dokter seolah membuat dokter itu menatap ke arah matanya./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kau salah, emttebayou/em!Aku mengatakannya adalah karena aku ingin jadi lebih berguna."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"DEG/p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kata suster tadi, ini kamar dimana Naruto, hm?"Gumam Deidara yang baru tiba di rumah sakit bersama Yahiko dan bertiga celingukan di koridor sejak menemukan pemilik rambut emblonde/em berbentuk buah negeri tropis./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yahiko-emniisan/em! Dimana Nagato-emniisan/em?"Tanya Sasori yang berlari terengah-engah di koridor rumah sakit disusul Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Sakura./p  
p class="MsoNormal"" yang beritahu kami kalau Nagato-emniisan/em di rumah sakit kami tak melihat Naruto sejak tadi."Jawab Yahiko yang masih sibuk mengintip pintu kamar rumah sakit di setiap sisi./p  
p class="MsoNormal""BAKA!Harusnya dia tidak memaksakan diri."Gerutu seorang dokter wanita yang baru keluar dari ruangan operasi./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sepertinya dia memang sudah merelakan keadaannya demi pasien yang satu itu, Tsunade-emsama/em." Ujar seorang dokter yang tak lain dikenal sebagai dokter C./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gaara yang sejak tadi pergerakannya tidak jelas pun menghampiri kedua dokter itu./p  
p class="MsoNormal""emAno/em, aku mau tanya. Dimana kamar tempat Uzumaki Nagato dirawat?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Huh? Maksudmu dioperasi?Uzumaki Nagato dioperasi disini."Jawab Tsunade sambil menunjuk kearah kamar tempatnya keluar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Itu membuat Akatsuki, SFx, dan Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dioperasi?Memang Nagato-emsan/em kenapa?"Tanya Sakura menatap dokter wanita itu lekat-lekat./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kalian tenang saja. Keadaannya tidak apa. Tim dokter sudah selesai melakukan transplantasi emliver/em Naruto ke tubuh Nagato. Hanya saja.."Dokter C menggantung kalimatnya./p  
p class="MsoNormal""emLiver/em Naruto?Ke tubuh Nagato?A-apa maksudmu?"Tanya Hidan menatap kedua dokter dengan tatapan tak percaya./p  
p class="MsoNormal""emGomen/em, tubuh bocah pirang itu tak mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan hatinya yang kini hanya kalau kau Tanya keadaan pasien yang bernama Nagato, sejak selesainya operasi, keadaannya baik-baik saja."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dan kau bisa melihatnya ke dalam."Lanjut Tsunade yang membuat para member Akatsuki, SFx, dan juga Sakura langsung memasuki ruang operasi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongGAARA POV/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Di ruangan yang serba putih ini kulihat setengah ruangan dikelilingi alat-alat medis yang sudah dipakai untuk lihat di sisi ruangan yang dikelilingi alat-alat medis itu, ada tirai yang menutupi sebuah di sisi yang tidak dikelilingi begitu banyak alat-alat medis, aku lihat sosok yang kukenal terbaring sudah dikerumuni rekan-rekan yang tadi juga tiba dekati ranjang tempat pemuda bersurai emredberry/em itu yang terlihat baru membuka matanya menggumam pelan./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dia sudah menyelamatkanku."Gumamannya benar-benar terdengar ku lihat Yahiko, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara sudah menangis saja melihat pemuda yang terbaring lemah sudah jelas keadaan Nagato-niisan sudah baik-baik saja./p  
p class="MsoNormal""90% orang mungkin berpikir bahwa seorang pemuda yang tertabrak dan terlindas ban truk semen yang melaju kencang sampai perutnya robek dan emliver/emnya pecah akan berakhir dengan mengenaskan. Tapi.."Ku lihat Sakura ikut menangis juga./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tapi untuk 10% kemungkinan yang sangat tidak mungkin untuk terjadi, aku bisa tetap bernafas disini karena dia."Ku lihat air mata pemuda bersurai emredberry/em inimenetes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Untuk apa dia menangis? Dia sudah sembuh. Kemungkinan 90% dia akan mati dengan mengenaskan sudah jelas tidak terbukti. Tapi kenapa dia sedih? Untuk apa dia sedih?/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dimana Naruto, hm?"Tanya pemuda bersurai emblonde/em panjang yang dikuncir kuda itu./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aku tidak kuat yang dialaminya sejak transplantasi tak juga takut."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Takut?Nagato-emniisan/em takut?'Batinku pilu. Untuk apa dia takut? Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto, huh?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aku pun menoleh kearah ranjang yang dikelilingi tirai yang menutupinya dugaanku benar, Naruto lah yang terbaring di ranjang aku sadari aku sudah di hadapan tirai yang menutup tanpa ku sadari, seolah tubuhku bergerak sendiri, kini tangan kananku ada pada tirai hijau kebiruan tanganku tergerak sendiri untuk membuka tirai ini, tirai ini pun ku lihat sosok yang terkapar di ranjang membulatkan mataku penuh rasa ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ya ampun!Naruto-emsan/em!"Jerit Sakura histeris melihat pemuda yang terbaring di ranjang yang sempat ditutupi tirai hijau./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bukan hanya pemilik manik ememerald/em saja yang memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya, ku sadari Yahiko, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Sai pun memberi tatapan yang sama. Dapat kusadari Nagato-emniisan/em masih menangis di pembaringannya. Ah aku merasa hari ini orang-orang cengeng sekali./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ku lihat manik emsapphireblue/em itu begitu tetap terasa hangat./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Kau kenapa Naruto?Kenapa masih saja memberiku tatapan ramah seperti itu di saat seperti ini?'Batinku sedih./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kemudian pemuda yang luka jahitan di perutnya terus mengeluarkan darah itu meraih telapak tanganku yang aku sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana bisa bersandar di pinggir ranjangnya seperti ini./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jangan menangis, -emsenpai/em baik-baik saja."Ujarnya masih dengan mulut yang mengalirkan darah yang bisa pendonor luka parah di saat penerima donornya selamat dan sehat?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ah, tunggu dulu! Apa katanya tadi? Aku menangis?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"TES/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emNani/em? Air apa yang jatuh ke punggung telapak tanganku ini? Air mataku? Untuk apa? Untuk siapa air mata ini menetes?/p  
p class="MsoNormal""emDaijoubu/em, ini bagian dari resiko seorang yang mendonorkan organ tubuhnya secara /em di dalam hatiku luka saat sedang dilakukan pencangkokan hati."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Napasku serasa tercekat mendengarkannya./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tapi syukurlah emlobus/emhati yang sudah dipotong untuk dicangkokkan pada tubuh Nagato-emsenpai/em baik-baik Nagato-emsenpai/em sudah sehat. Gaara.."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aku bahagia aku bisa berguna untuk orang yang selalu menjadi temanmu menggantikan aku."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aku mengepal kedua tanganku aku ingin sekali menghajarnya yang sudah bicara seenaknya. Untuk apa dia melakukan itu di saat aku tidak mengharapkan dia melakukannya? Kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto./p  
p class="MsoNormal""emBaka/em!"Gumamku sambil sesenggukan./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Naruto, kau embaka/em!Nagato ya ya kau melakukan ini seakan-akan Nagato ada untuk menggantikanmu?"Teriakku marah. Aku marah pada kata-katanya yang susah ku mengerti. Kenapa dia selalu berpikir yang aneh-aneh?/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Bukan begitu, yang bilang Nagato ada untuk menggantikanku?!Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk bertukar hanya ingin membantu selagi bisa."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dan juga, kalau seandainya ada dari aku atau Nagato-niisan yang tak selamat dalam operasi ini, itu artinya sudah takdir."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kau bodoh! Kau akan sembuh. Kau akan.."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Gaara, kalau memang kematian bisa membuatnya lega dan berhenti merasakan penderitaan akibat rasa sakit dari luka di perutnya, lalu kenapa kau tidak membiarkannya pergi?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kini pemuda beriris emlavender/em itu mencoba menceramahiku lihat manik emlavender/em yang biasanya terlihat berkilau indah itu kini berkaca-kaca./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Gaara akan membiarkanku pergi, Neji-emniisan/em. Tak apa, biar saja dia sudah tidak mau jadi sahabatku disini. Aku janji aku akan tetap menjadi sahabatnya di tempat lain."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Naruto!Aku bilang jangan bodoh!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aku tidak dengan atau tanpa aku, kau bisa berubah. Berhenti arogan! Berhenti egois!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Naru-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sebuah jari telunjuk diancungkannya di depan bibirku. Memintaku berhenti melanjutkan kata-kataku yang semakin parau./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aku yakin kau bisa seperti aku, pada akhirnya kita akan sama-sama berakhir sebagai manusia yang lebih berguna."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Apa? Apa katanya?Ku lihat kelopak pelindung sapphire blue yang indah itu yang bisa ku lakukan? Air mataku sudah habis sejak berdebat denganmu, Naruto./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aku akan panggil dokter."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"" Naruto sudah yang bawel itu sudah pergi."Gumamku menghentikan langkah Sai./p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sudah sebulan sejak media informasi di seluruh Jepang mengabarkan kematian member termuda dalam emboygroup/em SFx. Dan sudah sejak sebulan lalu aku tak meneteskan air mataku lagi. Air mataku sudah habis duluan sebelum Naruto benar-benar pergi. Lagipula dia pergi dengan turut tenang, karena dia patut disayangkan karena aku tidak sempat mengungkapkannya sampai dia pergi./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oy!Gaara-emsan/em, hm!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aku yang baru keluar emliftlobby/em dihampiri seorang pemuda bersurai perak dan seorang pemuda bersurai emblonde/em panjang./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ada apa, Deidara-emsenpai/em?Hidan-emsenpai/em?"Sahutku sambil mengikuti langkah mereka yang membawaku duduk di sofa lobby./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ck, walaupun sudah sebulan kau memanggilku dengan emsuffix/em baru itu, bagiku rasanya masih aneh dan belum biasa."Celetuk pemuda bersurai perak yang duduk di sebelahku itu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Benar saja, sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak Naruto sejak itu, aku merasa sudah kata Naruto. Tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang memilikimu akan pergi meninggalkanmu, karena yang pasti, pada akhirnya kita semua akan bertemu lagi. Dan aku benar-benar menunggu kapan aku bisa bertemu Naruto juga yang membuatku berhenti bersikap arogan dan bersikap lebih baik pada setiap orang di sekitarku./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongTBC/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongNext Chapter: /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: center 3.25in;" align="center""Ya karena itu, kalian bersemangatlah!Kita lancarkan semuanya demi Naruto ya."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: center 3.25in;" align="center""Ck, kenapa telponnya tak diangkat?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: center 3.25in;" align="center""Ah sudahlah, hm. Yang penting kita sama-sama."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongA/N:/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hai, chapter 10 updated minna-san!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Woah leganya bisa ngebut sampai sini. Entah ada angin apa sampai Fura pasang teaser gaje dibawah TBC '-'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ah iya untuk nama rumah sakitnya itu, Fura gak ada inspirasi lain. *duarr/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hati yang Fura maksud disini hati dekat ginjal yang ada di sebelah kanan perut Fura hati itu bisa didonorkan separuh karena kelak bisa tumbuh lagi jadi separuh hati yang ada di penerima maupun pendonor sama-sama bisa tumbuh jadi bentuk hati yang utuh gitu. (Terinspirasi pak guru Biologi)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ada untungnya juga pelajaran sirkulasi darah dibikin nyasar ke organ hati, jadinya bisa Fura jadikan inspirasi epep huahahaha *tawa OOC mode: on*/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ceritanya pencangkokan hati Naruto buat Nagato ini pada akhirnya disadari lobus hati Naruto yang tinggal satu itu ibaratnya pendarahan hebat yang membuat hati Naruto pada akhirnya luka juga. Jadinya mati deh *apa-apaan ini*/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tadinya Fura mau buat Nagato mati tapi ga jadi karena Nagato lebih tampan daripada Naruto (?)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pokoknya yang gak boleh mati disini Nagato dan suka ka name="_GoBack"/aedua karakter ini *ini apaan yak?*/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Disini Naruto udah mikirin matang-matang segala sesuatunya walaupun keputusan yang dibuatnya mendadak karena dia udah mentok ide buat bikin Gaara bisa maapin dia. Ibaratnya Naruto disini udah say rapopo gitu lah. Nyang penting pan mereka bisa tetap bertemu di akhirat. *perumpamaan macam apa ini*/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pertama kalinya bikin A.N panjang *lol*br / Yasudah Fura pamit ya,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemMind to Review/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Gaara, Hidan, dan Deidara kini sedang duduk-duduk di _sofa_ _lobby_.

"Ada apa kalian menemuiku? Ku pikir kalian sudah duluan ke acara peluncuran album kedua SFx." Ujar pemuda bersurai merah _maroon_.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah akan berangkat kesana sampai akhirnya Konan- _san_ _manager_ kami menyarankan kami berangkat bersama _leader_ SFx saja, hm." Ujar pemuda bersurai _blonde_ sambil memberi ekspresi berbeda saat menyebut kata 'leader SFx'

Benar saja, sejak sepeninggal Naruto yang sejatinya adalah _member_ termuda, tentu saja posisi itu digantikan oleh Neji yang tadinya adalah _leader_. Karena KonohaGakure Entertainment tidak mungkin membuat _member_ termuda menjadi _leader_ , jadilah posisi _leader_ digantikan oleh Gaara. Begitupun posisi vokal utama yang tadinya dipegang Naruto. _Main vocal_ Naruto digantikan Neji yang sebelumnya memegang posisi _lead_ _vocal_. Sedangkan _lead_ _vocal_ berpindah posisi menjadi milik Sai. Sejak memegang posisi leader pula, Gaara berubah menjadi lebih baik.

"Sudahlah ayo kita berangkat. Acaranya 2 jam lagi, tempat acaranya kan cukup jauh juga." Ujar pemuda bersurai perak yang dibalas anggukan Deidara dan Gaara yang mulai berdiri dari _sofa_.

.

.

.

"Ini pertama kalinya SFx meluncurkan sebuah album dalam formasi baru." Gumam Sai sambil memberi tatapan kosong pada sudut _backstage_. Mungkin dia masih merindukan Naruto.

"Ya karena itu, kalian bersemangatlah! Kita lancarkan semuanya demi Naruto ya." Ucap Sakura menyemangati Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru.

"Tapi kenapa Gaara belum datang? Padahal aku sudah menyuruh Hidan dan Deidara untuk ikut bersama mereka." Gumam Konan dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Ck, kenapa telponnya tak diangkat?!" Keluh Shikamaru yang sejak tadi sibuk menelpon seseorang.

 _From: Gaara-niisan_

 _Jangan telpon terus, Shikamaru! Aku sudah di perjalanan dalam mobil Deidara-senpai bersama Hidan-senpai juga. Truk pengangkut bahan bakar di depan mobil kami mogok. Kalian bersabar dulu ya. Nanti kami juga sampai._

Pesan masuk yang diterima Shikamaru dari orang yang sejak tadi ditelponnya membuatnya membulatkan matanya lebar.

KRAK

Neji yang duduk di _sofa_ _backstage_ dan melihat gelas minuman di hadapannya meretak pun merasa tersentak.

'Aku tidak pernah percaya dengan firasat buruk ataupun tahayul lainnya. Tapi ada apa ini?' Batin pemuda bersurai panjang yang masih melihat retakan di gelas minumannya.

"Perasaanku jadi tak enak." Gumam Sai tiba-tiba yang langsung mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, dan Konan.

.

.

.

"Aduh, kenapa truk bensin ini mogok di tengah jalan sih, hm?" Gerutu Deidara yang duduk di bangku kemudi.

Hidan yang duduk di jok belakang melihat ke mobil-mobil yang terjebak macet di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa para pengemudi dan penumpang mobil-mobil itu pada keluar dan meninggalkan mobil mereka?" Tanya Hidan polos.

"Perasaanku tidak enak, _senpai_." Gumam Gaara pelan.

"Kalian berdua diamlah, hm!" Perintah Deidara yang langsung menciptakan keheningan di dalam mobilnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi aku yakin kita akan baik-baik saja, hm."

"Coba lihat! Ada seorang nenek di mobil sebelah sana." Tunjuk Hidan pada salah satu mobil yang ditinggal pengemudinya dan menyisakan seorang nenek yang kebingungan di dalam mobilnya yang pintunya terbuka. Seolah nenek itu juga mau berjalan meninggalkan mobil tapi tak bisa.

"Aku akan tolong dia." Gumam Gaara yang langsung keluar dari mobil Deidara.

"Hey, kau mau kemana, hm?!"

"Deidara- _niisan_! Perasaanku tidak enak. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak mau bocah mata panda itu sendirian!" Gumam Hidan yang langsung pergi keluar mengikuti Gaara yang menghampiri nenek itu.

"Deidara- _niisan_ , hm? Hidan, kau.."

Deidara langsung berlari keluar mobilnya dan menghampiri Gaara dan Hidan yang membantu nenek itu keluar mobilnya.

"Tenanglah, _baa_ - _san_ kau akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Gaara yang ikut diangguki oleh Hidan yang turut membantu nenek itu melangkah pelan-pelan meninggalkan mobilnya.

"Hidan! Kau tidak boleh menolong orang lain tanpa ajak-ajak aku!" Teriak Deidara yang kini sudah ada bersama Gaara, Hidan dan nenek itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa orang-orang itu berlari meninggalkan mobil mereka di tengah kemacetan ini?" Tanya Gaara yang masih tak mengerti.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak." Sahut Hidan.

"Ah sudahlah, hm. Yang penting kita sama-sama." Celetuk Deidara yang langsung membuat senyuman menghiasi wajah Gaara dan Hidan yang ada bersamanya.

"Seenaknya saja kau bicara, Deidara- _niisan_. Kau pikir aku mau mati bersamamu?" Sahut Hidan mengejek

"Hey, kenapa kau jadi membicarakan kematian, hm?! Dan lagipula sejak kapan kau memanggilku _niisan_?"

"Entahlah. Seolah ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya aku memanggilmu begitu." Sahut Hidan tersenyum.

Deidara terdiam melihat senyuman Hidan yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Dia pikir selama ini Hidan hanya akan tersenyum oleh Sakura. Tapi kali ini perasaannya begitu berbeda. Sedangkan Gaara, Gaara hanya membalas senyuman Hidan dengan senyuman sedih. Seolah dia jadi teringat senyuman pemilik manik _sapphire blue_ juga.

"Truknya.." Gumam wanita tua yang ada bersama ketiga pemuda itu sontak membuat mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah truk bahan bakar itu.

"Perasaanku semakin tak enak." Gumam Gaara lagi.

'Jujur saja, perasaanku juga sama.' Batin Hidan dan Deidara bersamaan.

DUARR

.

.

.

Berita meledaknya truk pengangkut bahan bakar yang menewaskan belasan orang di kemacetan salah satu _flyover_ di Tokyo masih terus terngiang di kepala para keluarga besar perusahaan agensi KG Entertainment. Hashirama, Sakura, Konan, member boygroup Akatsuki maupun SFx, tak terkecuali Temari turut berduka atas kepergian Gaara, Deidara, dan Hidan.

 _"_ _Dari pengamatan CCTV flyover yang merekam insiden meledaknya truk bahan bakar itu, Gaara, Deidara, dan Hidan meninggal dalam keadaan memeluk seorang nenek yang tadinya ingin diselamatkan mereka."_

Laporan polisi yang selesai melakukan evakuasi tragedy itu masih terus terngiang di benak Sakura sampai saat ini. Kini gadis bersurai _soft_ _pink_ itu berada di pemakaman tempat Gaara, Deidara, dan Hidan dimakamkan. Yang juga merupakan tempat yang sama dengan tempat Naruto dimakamkan. Ditemani member SFx dan Akatsuki yang tersisa, dia menengok lagi pemakaman teman-temannya.

"Aku lebih miris begitu mengetahui mereka bertiga melakukan itu di saat para pengendara yang lain pergi untuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing sebelum truk bensin itu meledak." Gumam Sakura pilu masih sambil menatap batu nisan bertuliskan nama sepupunya.

" _Aku hanya ingin membantu selagi bisa."_

 _"_ _Sama seperti aku, pada akhirnya kita semua akan sama-sama berakhir sebagai manusia yang lebih berguna."_

'Sejak awal, sebenarnya kalian sangat ingin menjadi teman kan, Hidan, Deidara. Dan kali ini Gaara juga, pada akhirnya Gaara juga akan bersama Naruto. Sama halnya dengan Hidan yang selama ini ingin bisa berteman dengan Deidara.' Batin Nagato yang mengabaikan air matanya yang terus jatuh.

"Hidan dan Deidara, mereka itu sama-sama berisik. Ya, dan mereka juga temanku. Tak disangka pada akhirnya mereka pergi bersama-sama juga." Gumam Yahiko yang kini tersenyum sambil menyeka air matanya. Dengan pandangannya yang sedikit terhalang air matanya sendiri, Yahiko terus menatap kosong pada batu nisan bertuliskan nama Deidara yang berada di samping makam Hidan.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan adalah sama-sama ingin berakhir sebagai orang yang lebih berguna. Kalau begitu untuk apa kalian menangisinya?" Tanya Sai polos. Dia sudah tidak menangis lagi. Dia menangis paling banyak sejak mendengar kabar kematian Gaara, Hidan, dan Deidara.

"Hn, berhentilah menangis. Kita semua sama-sama akan bertemu mereka juga." Ujar Neji yang juga sudah tidak ikut menangis.

Perlahan, bibir dari wajah pemilik manik _lavender_ yang mencoba berusaha untuk tegar itu tersenyum. Mencoba menunjukkan kesanggupannya yang sudah ditinggal kedua temannya. Terutama Gaara yang baru-baru ini menyusul kepergian Naruto.

"Neji-kun benar. Kita semua harus kuat."

"Lagipula, kita semua akan selalu ditinggal oleh setiap orang di dunia ini kan. dan kita juga ditinggal bukan untuk sendirian. Kita ditinggal untuk membiarkan waktu membuat kita bertemu mereka lagi. Percaya lah." Lanjut Sasori sambil menepuk pundak Yahiko yang memang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Sama seperti Sai, sebenarnya pemuda baby face itu memang salah satu orang yang menangis paling banyak sejak mendengar kabar tragedy itu. Berulang kali Nagato dan Yahiko menghiburnya tapi tak sanggup membuat kedukaan Sasori berhenti. Di awal pemakaman pada saat itu pun Sasori terus menunjukkan ekspresi duka yang seakan mengungkapkan bahwa dia tidak terima dengan takdir kematian kali ini. Deidara memang sangat dekat dengan Sasori di Akatsuki. Itulah yang membuat Sasori sangat berduka. Sejak masuk boygroup Akatsuki pun, Hidan memang cukup kenal dan dekat dengan Sasori. Sasori juga sudah menganggap Gaara sebagai adiknya sendiri sejak masa pelatihan sebelum boygroup Akatsuki maupun SFx debut. Itulah yang membuat Sasori merasa diruntuhkan dinding ketegarannya sejak mendengar kabar kematian ketiga pemuda itu. Tapi kali ini, seakan ada bahan baku untuk pondasi dinding yang baru lagi. Merasa bahwa dia harus tetap kuat demi teman-temannya, itulah yang membuatnya menjadi lebih kuat dengan dinding ketegaran yang baru. Sasori mencoba tegar. Dan dia berharap teman-temannya juga bisa melakukannya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Huwaaaaaa Fura jadi bikin fanfic isi cerita sedih

Entah fict ini masih ada yang baca atau tidak. Ini semua gara-gara Fura yang selalu tak sempat update. Fura yang salah, Fura sadar.

Ini semua karena Fura beberapa waktu lalu fokus untuk mendongkrak nilai semester ini. Sekarang lagi bisa, yasudah update.

Dan selama fict ini lagi gantung, jeniusnya diriku malah jadi nulis fict lain. Fura lagi nulis fict Naruto yang satu lagi. Fura mau tulis dulu sampai kelar, supaya gak gantung kayak fict yang ini.

Tapi yang ini masih lanjut kok. Mau dihapus saying, mau digantung seterusnya gak tega. Yasudah Fura lanjut aja. '-'

Kalian masih pada nungguin kah? *hanya suara jangkrik yang menyahut*

Yasudah Fura akan tetap habiskan bagaimanapun caranya. XD

Fura pamit ya, See you on next chapter, minna-san. ^-^/

 ** _Mind to Review?_**


	12. Chapter 12

Setelah seminggu pasca kematian _member_ boygroup Akatsuki bernama Hidan dan Deidara, dan kematian Gaara dari boygroup SFx, Hashirama sebagai CEO akhirnya membuat kebijakan baru untuk Konohagakure Entertainment.

" _Tou_ - _san_ serius akan menyatukan _member_ SFx dan _member_ Akatsuki yang tersisa menjadi satu boygroup?" Tanya gadis beriris _emerald_ sambil menatap ayahnya lekat-lekat.

Sosok pria di hadapan gadis bersurai _soft_ _pink_ itu memutar balik kursi kantornya mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu dan lebih memilih melihat pemandangan dari jendela gedung.

" _Ha'i_. Mau tak mau memang ini yang harus aku lakukan pada mereka para _member_ kedua boygroup yang tersisa, Sakura- _chan_." Jawab Hashirama mantap masih dalam posisi membelakangi putrinya itu.

Sakura kini mengangguk mengerti. Dalam keadaan seperti sekarang, Sakura paham betul bahwa ayahnya yang seorang pendiri perusahaan manajemen musik ini memang harus menetapkan kebijakan yang baru. Lagipula baik boygroup Akatsuki maupun SFx tak akan bisa meneruskan karir masing-masing grup dengan _member_ yang masing-masingnya tinggal tiga orang.

"Baiklah, sudah ku putuskan bahwa akan kubuat member Akatsuki dan Seven Fox menjadi satu. Akan ku buat _member_ tertua di dalamnya yang menjadi _leader_ nya."

'Mungkinkah?' Batin Sakura sambil sedikit meneguk ludah. Dia sedikit terkejut atas kebijakan baru yang akan ditetapkan ayahnya walaupun dirinya sudah menyetujuinya sekalipun.

.

.

.

 _"Bagaimana kalian bisa menerima keputusan penuh kontroversi yang dibuat pihak perusahaan Konohagakure Entertainment ini?"_

 _"Nagato-san, bagaimana bisa anda sebagai member tertua Akatsuki menerima begitu saja keputusan untuk penyatuan boygroup anda dengan boygroup yang sejatinya merupakan junior anda di KG Entertainment?"_

 _"Nagato-san, apakah anda dan teman-teman anda di Akatsuki akan melupakan begitu saja jasa Deidara dan Hidan yang selama ini berpartisipasi penuh dalam karir boygroup Akatsuki seumur hidup mereka?"_

 _"Neji-san, bagaimana bisa anda menerima begitu saja keputusan disatukannya SFx dengan Akatsuki sedangkan anda sendiri pernah menjadi leader bagi SFx?"_

 _"Neji-san, apakah anda sudah melupakan Gaara yang selalu berjasa menciptakan koreografi terbaik untuk SFx?"_

 _"Bagaimana bisa kalian move on begitu saja sejak meninggalnya member boygroup kalian masing-masing?"_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus bermain-main di telinga Nagato, Yahiko, Sasori, Neji, Sai, dan Shikamaru. Terutama Nagato dan Neji yang dicercah pertanyaan yang begitu pilu didengarnya. Bagaimana bisa para wartawan itu berpikir bahwa mereka sudah melupakan Naruto, Gaara, Deidara, dan Hidan?

Keenam pemuda yang sejak tadi terdiam di tempat duduk mereka dalam acara konferensi pers ini pun semakin diam. Yahiko sedikit menggigit bibirnya. Pemuda bersurai orange itu takut kalau mendapat pertanyaan yang menyangkut teman-temannya yang sudah tiada lagi. Begitu pun Sasori yang masih dihantui rasa duka mendalam sejak kepergian Deidara dan Hidan.

"Aka Fox."

Sasori, Sai, Yahiko, Shikamaru, dan Nagato sontak menoleh ke arah pemuda yang kini mengangkat _microphone_ yang sejak tadi terbaring manis di atas meja konferensi. Nagato membelalakkan matanya melihat pemilik manik _lavender_ yang kini buka suara.

"Aka Fox, adalah nama bagi boygroup baru gabungan dari keenam _member_ boygroup KG Entertainment yang tersisa." Lanjut Hyuuga Neji sambil menggenggam microphone dengan mantap.

"Nama Aka Fox bukan sekedar sebagai gabungan dari nama Akatsuki dan Seven Fox yang selama ini kalian pikirkan. Aka dalam bahasa Jepang adalah merah, dan Fox dalam bahasa Inggris adalah rubah. Dan ini bukan sekedar gabungan dari nama boygroup Seven Fox dan Akatsuki yang sudah tinggal sedikit _member_ nya." Neji meneguk ludah sejenak.

"AkaFox, rubah merah, yang artinya rubah yang sudah berevolusi. Rubah SFx yang dikagumi para penggemarnya dan diremehkan para seniornya kini sudah berubah. Mereka yang tersisa disatukan dengan senior-seniornya yang pernah kalian kenal dengan nama Akatsuki. Mereka yang disatukan pun diharapkan bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik tanpa melupakan _member_ yang sudah pergi. Dan lalu kemana awan? Sebut saja awan merah yang hebat selama ini sekarang telah pergi membawa teman-teman kami ke tempat yang tenang. Dan menyisakan Nagato- _niisan_ , Yahiko- _niisan_ , dan Sasori- _niisan_ yang sekarang masih ada dan menemani kami."

"Awan merah itu pergi membawa Naruto, Gaara, Deidara- _niisan_ , dan Hidan- _niisan_. Menyisakan Nagato- _niisan_ yang sekarang disini sebagai _leader_ kami. Menyisakan Yahiko- _niisan_ yang kini menjadi koreografer kami. Dan Sasori- _niisan_ yang menjadi _composer_ dalam boygroup kami. Kami beruntung Karena masih memiliki mereka." Lanjut Neji lagi. Kini tangannya yang menggenggam _microphone_ sedikit bergetar.

"Ini adalah revolusi. Semua bisa berubah tanpa ada yang melarang kan?" Ujar pemilik manik _lavender_ mencoba untuk tenang saat mengatakannya.

"Tapi-"

"Dan apakah dengan revolusi yang dibuat CEO KG Entertainment mengartikan bahwa para Akatsuki dan SFx sudah melupakan keempat _member_ nya yang sudah tiada? Apakah dengan nama baru ini mengartikan juga bahwa kami semua berhasil melupakan teman-teman kami yang sudah pergi?" Neji memotong pertanyaan salah satu wartawan dan masih tetap menatap seluruh penjuru ruang konferensi dengan tatapan tegas.

"Kalian salah. Kalian benar-benar salah. Apa kalian pikir aku sudah melupakan Naruto dan Gaara?"

"Dan apakah kalian berpikir bahwa kalian tak mungkin membuat kami sedih saat kalian menanyakannya?" Tanya Neji lagi yang kini memejamkan matanya masih sambil menggenggam mic walau tangannya bergetar.

"Aku sedih. Aku sedih saat kalian datang kesini dan berpikir bahwa kami sudah melupakan Gaara dan Naruto. Tapi aku bersyukur karena Hashirama- _sama_ menyatukan kami dengan _member_ Akatsuki yang sama-sama sudah kehilangan. Jadi aku harap kalian mengerti." Lanjut Neji yang sempat menjeda kalimatnya cukup lama dan kini membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam.

"Neji- _kun_ benar. Kami semua belum bisa melupakan Deidara dan Hidan juga. Kami disatukan untuk jadi sama-sama kuat. Aku harap kalian mengerti." Sahut Nagato yang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian wartawan terhadap Neji yang air matanya sudah jatuh sendiri. Rupanya Neji sempat memejamkan matanya karena mencegah air matanya jatuh. Walaupun sia-sia.

"Hyuuga Neji menangis?" Gumam salah satu wartawan yang melihat pemuda yang menyeka air yang jatuh dari manik lavendernya dengan selembar tisu.

"Ya, lihat itu! Sai dan Yahiko juga." Tunjuk salah satu wartawan lagi.

"Cepat ambil gambarnya! Tidak pernah khalayak melihat artis seperti mereka menangis begini sebelumnya." Ujar salah satu wartawan yang mengambil kesempatan.

"Aku benci saat-saat seperti ini." Gumam Shikamaru di tengah-tengah suara kamera yang mengambil gambar teman-temannya yang terlanjur menangis di acara Konferensi Pers.

Tak butuh waktu lama, para petugas keamanan mengamankan ruang tempat konferensi pers diselenggarakan dan menggiring para member Aka Fox untuk mengakhiri wawancara.

.

.

.

"Kalian tenangkan saja dulu diri kalian."

"Konan- _san_ benar, sebaiknya kalian jangan banyak bicara pada wartawan dulu." Sahut gadis beriris _emerald_ membenarkan ucapan Konan yang ditujukan kepada keenam pemuda yang kini duduk menenangkan diri di salah satu ruang istirahat yang ada di _ballroom_ tempat acara konferensi pers diadakan.

"Hn, kami sih sudah tenang. Ulangi saja ceramah kalian lagi pada _niisan_ - _niisan_ cengeng kita." Celetuk Shikamaru datar.

Sakura yang mengerti siapa yang dimaksud pun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya pada _niisan cengeng_ yang dimaksud. Dilihatnya Sai, Yahiko dan Sasori yang masih menyeka air mata sejak kelepasan menangis di tengah-tengah wawancara tadi. Untuk saat ini gadis bersurai _soft_ _pink_ itu mengerti, bahwa apa yang membuat mereka secengeng ini adalah kepergian teman-temannya. Karena Sakura sendiri juga masih sedih karena kehilangan sepupunya.

 **Flashback**

"Sakura! Ayo kita main!"

"Hidan? _Ano_ , sore ini aku ada jadwal les piano."

"Ah, hanya les saja. Kau bolos saja. Ayo ikut main!"

"Tapi _tou_ - _san_ bilang kalau aku tidak pernah bolos les piano untuk pekan ini, minggu depan aku bisa ikut jalan-jalan dengan _tou_ - _san_ dan _kaa_ - _san_. Aku sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka."

"Hn, aku mengerti."

"Hidan! Apa kau marah?"

" _Daijoubu_ , kau tidak mau bolos karena akan dihadiahkan waktu luang bersama orang tuamu. Kita bisa bermain lain kali kok."

"Err, _gomennasai_. Tapi aku janji, nanti kalau sudah pulang dari tempat les pasti kita akan main kok."

" _Ha'i_. kalau begitu kau pergilah. Aku bisa main sendiri dulu."

.

"Hidan- _sama_ , ayah anda menelepon." Ucap seorang _maid_ kepada seorang anak umur 5 tahun yang memiliki rambut berwarna perak.

Anak bersurai perak itu pun sontak berlari dari tempatnya menonton tv dan menghampiri telepon yang ada pada genggaman pelayannya dengan antusias.

" _Moshi_ - _moshi_ , _tou_ - _san_ , kapan _tou_ - _san_ pulang? Aku-"

 _"Jangan tanyakan itu dulu ya, Hidan. Tou-san sibuk. Sekolahmu bagaimana? Kau tak membuat guru home schooling-mu kabur lagi kan?"_

" _Tou_ - _san_ , Hashirama- _jisan_ menjanjikan waktu luang untuk dihabiskan bersama Sakura kalau Sakura tidak bolos les piano untuk sepekan. Apa _tou_ - _san_ mau-"

 _"Ah, apa kau mau diberi tambahan les piano seperti Sakura? Baiklah, akan ayah panggilkan pianist terbaik untuk menjadi gurumu."_

" _Tou_ - _san_ ,"

 _"Ya nak?"_

"Aku mau _tou_ - _san_ pulang. Aku mau _kaa_ - _san_ pulang. Aku mau kalian berdua bersamaku disini seperti Hashirama- _jisan_ yang selalu bersama Sakura dan ibunya."

 _"Hidan, aku tahu benar ini sudah waktunya untuk kau tidur-"_

" _Tou_ - _san_ jahat! Aku tak mau ikut _home_ _schooling_ lagi! Aku tidak mau makan! Aku tidak mau melakukan apapun jika tidak dengan _tou_ - _san_ dan _kaa_ - _san_ ada disini!"

 _"Hidan! Jangan bersikap manja! Kau sudah besar."_

"Katakan itu dua puluh tahun kemudian! _Tou_ - _san_ selalu saja memberiku jawaban yang sama. _Tou_ - _san_ selalu membuatku kesepian!"

NUT NUT NUT

Seorang gadis yang baru tiba dari pintu depan _mansion_ dengan diantar salah satu _maid_ pun hanya berdiri membatu di atas karpet tempat Hidan berbaring untuk menonton tv.

"Lagi-lagi Hidan- _sama_ ribut dengan ayahnya."

"Anak kecil itu memang tidak bisa mengerti kesibukan orang tuanya."

"Pssst! Bagaimana pun dia anak majikan kita. Pahami saja sikap manjanya yang terlihat terlalu arogan itu."

Bisikan-bisikan para _maid_ di _mansion_ itu terdengar oleh gadis yang baru tiba itu. Gadis kecil itu hanya menatap sendu pada Hidan yang mengabaikan kedatangannya dan pergi ke dalam kamar dengan membanting pintu.

"Sakura- _sama_ , sepertinya Hidan- _sama_ tidak mau bermain dulu untuk beberapa waktu. Mari saya antar kembali ke _mansion_ kediaman anda." Ucap salah satu _maid_ menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

Gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk memahami apa kata _maid_ barusan. Menurut Sakura mungkin Hidan memang perlu sendiri dulu.

'Hidan, cepatlah membaik. Aku yakin kau bisa berubah. Berubah menjadi sepupuku yang ceria lagi.'

 **Flashback End**

TES

Lamunan Sakura terbuyarkan oleh setetes air mata yang jatuh. Tanpa gadis itu sadari dia meneteskan air matanya lagi. Benar-benar menyedihkan setiap mengingat masa-masa saat dia bersama sepupunya itu. Sakura tak mau terlalu lama bersedih. Tapi bagaimana bisa Sakura menghentikan teman-temannya yang masih bersedih di saat dia sendiri juga belum berhenti bersedih? Sakura berharap kepergian sepupunya dan teman-teman barunya hanyalah mimpi. Sebentar saja. Sakura berharap apa yang sudah terjadi beberapa bulan ini hanya mimpi. Walau hanya sebentar saja.

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Fura tak pandai buat OC, jadi karakternya Fura pinjam dari **Masashi Kishimoto** semua

 **NAGATO POV**

Aku berlari dengan nafas memburu di sepanjang jalan trotoar ini. Aku terus berlari tanpa peduli bunyi-bunyi klakson mobil yang memperingatkanku untuk tidak berlari ke tengah jalan. Bagaimanapun juga aku benar-benar panik. Kini aku benar-benar panic.

Setelah melihat kerumunan orang-orang di seberang jalan, aku pun berpikir untuk berlari ke arah mereka. Aku menyeberang begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan bunyi klakson mobil yang nyaris menabrakku. Begitu aku sudah di seberang jalan, ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kerumunan itu. Perlahan, kerumunan orang yang tadinya menutupi sesuatu disana, mulai menampakkan hal yang tadinya tak bisa ku lihat.

BRUK

Aku jatuh tersungkur dengan lututku menyentuh beton trotoar. Tubuhku yang tadinya ku kuatkan untuk membawaku berlari sejauh ini sontak lemah. Seolah saraf tubuhku sudah mengaturku untuk menjadi selemas ini. Rasanya seperti mati rasa. Aku terlambat.

TES

Nafasku yang kini terengah-engah disusul tetesan air yang jatuh membasahi pipiku. Kini air mataku dan air hujan pun menyatu membasahi wajah dan tubuhku. Air hujan menyamarkan tangisanku yang dibarengi isakan pilu. Bukan cuma menyamarkan itu, tapi air hujan juga menghidrasi permukaan tubuh mereka. permukaan tubuh teman-temanku yang kini terbaring tak bernyawa di atas aspal jalan. Dengan air mata yang membuyarkan pandanganku, tetap bisa ku lihat beberapa polisi di sana mengevakuasi mereka. Dan bersamaan itu juga tubuhku terasa semakin lemas dan pandanganku kabur.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Nagato-san? Akhirnya kau bangun."

"Aku terlambat."

Keheningan mengisi seisi ruangan serba putih ini sejak kalimat Nagato. Sakura yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping ranjang Nagato hanya menunduk tak menanggapi kalimat Nagato. Sakura menunduk semakin dalam disusul suara sesenggukan darinya.

"Hari ini hujan. Untuk apa hari ini hujan?"

Sakura semakin terisak. Sakura mencoba menahan tangisnya namun tak bisa.

"Waktu kematian Deidara, Hidan, Gaara, dan Naruto, cuaca tak seperti ini. Apakah artinya langit mendukung kepergian mereka?" Tanya Nagato dengan suara parau.

Sakura hanya memejamkan mata menahan air matanya yang terus jatuh.

"Apakah artinya langit mendukung kepergian teman-temanku dari hidupku?!" Tanya Nagato dengan intonasi tinggi.

"Cukup, Nagato- _san_!" Bentak Sakura pada Nagato. Iris _emerald_ itu mencoba menunjukkan ketegaran yang dimilikinya. Sakura tak mau berlama-lama dalam duka.  
"Ini semua kecelakaan. Dan soal kematian, itu sudah takdir." Imbuhnya pelan sambil memejamkan mata.

"Takdir? Lalu apa cuaca seperti ini di saat hatiku juga sedang sepedih ini termasuk takdir?" Bentak Nagato balik dengan nada sakratis.

Keheningan kembali mengisi seisi ruangan. Di kamar rumah sakit ini hanya terdengar suara nafas Nagato yang terengah-engah sejak berlari-lari dan meneriaki Sakura.

"Sudah selesai marah-marahnya? Sudah selesai kau menyalahkan kematian mereka? Apakah kau pikir semua yang kau katakan akan membuat mereka semua kembali?" Ujar Sakura sambil menatap Nagato penuh arti.

Sakura yang tadinya enggan menyahut kalimat Nagato yang semakin sakratis kini buka suara. Sakura tetap tak mau Nagato larut dalam keegoisan. Tidak seharusnya Nagato bersikap begitu pada kematian teman-temannya. Tentu saja ucapan Sakura juga mulai membuat Nagato menunduk.

"Aku.." Nagato menggantung kalimatnya.  
"Aku menyesal. Aku menyesal karena tak ada bersama mereka saat itu." Sesal Nagato sambil mencengkeram selimut ranjangnya.

 **Flashback**

"Woah aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan?" Usul Yahiko yang mulai terganggu oleh suara ala konser di dalam perutnya.

"Kalau mau makan, suruh saja Sasori masak." Celetuk Nagato sekenanya.

Yahiko hanya menatap datar pada Nagato. Neji, Shikamaru, dan Sai cekikikan melihatnya.

"Ah, aku bosan makan masakan Sasori. Nagato- _niisan_ , ayo kita pergi makan di luar." Pinta Yahiko sambil bergelayut di lengan Nagato yang sedang menulis lirik.

"Makan di luar? Aku ikut!" Sahut Sai antusias.

"Tapi kalau makan diluar, kita mau makan dimana?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sepertinya ingin ikut.

"Hn, bagaimana kalau ke restoran ramen langganan Naruto? Kita kan dulu sering kesana." Usul Neji.

"Ke-kesana?" Tanya Sai ragu.

Neji mengangguk meyakinkan.  
"Memangnya kenapa? Ramen di sana kan enak. Tak apa kan bernostalgia sebentar?"

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sai, Sasori, Shikamaru, dan Yahiko pun mengangguk.

"Dimanapun kita makan, yang penting aku kenyang." Sahut Yahiko menyetujui.

Yang lainnya pun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Yahiko. Mereka ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman lebar pemuda bersurai _orange_ itu. Kemudian mereka beranjak dari duduknya.

"Nagato- _niisan_ , kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Sasori pada Nagato yang tak beranjak dari sofa.

Dari iris _hazel_ nya, Sasori melihat Nagato masih fokus menulis sebuah lirik di atas meja. Sasori tahu benar Nagato memang sedang gencar-gencarnya mengejar target perilisan lagu dari album baru mereka. Itu sebabnya Nagato sedang sibuk sekarang.

"Nagato- _niisan_?" Panggil Sasori lagi.

"E-eh? Ka-kalian pergi saja. Aku tidak lapar kok. Kalian bersenang-senanglah. Jangan lupa, hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Nagato sambil tersenyum pada kelima pemuda di hadapannya.

Kelima pemuda itu tersenyum balik membalas senyumnya.

"Akan kami belikan juga seporsi ramen untukmu, _niisan_. Aku tahu kau belum makan." Ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum teduh.

Nagato membulatkan matanya terpaku menatap mata Sasori. Senyuman teduh pemuda bersurai merah _maroon_ tadi juga cukup membuat Nagato bergetar. Entah karena apa.

Berselang setengah jam kemudian, Nagato mendapat kabar bahwa terjadi kecelakaan menimpa kelima temannya. Dan itulah yang membuat Nagato langsung berlari ke lokasi dan menyesal.

 **Flashback End**

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Uzumaki Nagato."

Seorang gadis dengan rambut dikuncir empat memasuki kamar tempat Nagato dirawat. Matanya terlihat sembab. Itu membuktikan bahwa gadis itu memang baru saja menangis. Sakura menatap sendu pada gadis yang baru datang itu. Nagato hanya menatap gadis itu lemah. Karena memang kondisi Nagato saat inilah yang membuatnya begitu.

"Jangan menyesali hal yang tidak-tidak. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Karena terlepas dari kecelakaan ini, keadaanmu juga membuat kami semua khawatir."

"Apa maksudmu, Temari?" Tanya Nagato sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Keadaanmu itu bahkan yang membuatmu tak muncul pada hari pemakaman teman-temanmu. Dan setelah dua minggu, sampai saat ini pun kau belum pernah memijaki jalan menuju tempat dimana teman-temanmu dimakamkan, Nagato- _san_." Jawab Temari sambil menatap Nagato penuh arti.

Mendengar jawaban gadis bersurai pirang itu tentu saja membuat napasnya tercekat. Nagato membeku di tempat begitu mengetahui dirinya tak bangun-bangun sejak pingsan di jalan trotoar itu. Bagaimana bisa Nagato seperti ini? Keadaan macam apa ini?

"Kau pingsan. Dan kau tak bangun-bangun selama 12 hari. Kau membuat kami semua takut. Dan begitu kau bangun, kau mengatakan kalau kau menyesal tak bersama teman-temanmu?! Ini terlalu ironis." Lanjut Temari sambil menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Kau bercanda. Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Tanyakan saja pada alat pemacu detak jantung dan pipa-pipa infus di sekitarmu itu." Jawab Temari singkat sambil berlalu.

Sakura langsung menunduk mengetahui Temari pergi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sakura yakin Temari sedang pergi ke tempat dimana dia bisa tenang. Tentu saja semua berduka. Setiap orang yang menjadi bagian dari Konohagakure Entertainment pasti turut sedih akan semua ini. Kematian para member Aka Fox, dan sesuatu hal yang menimpa Nagato. Yang bahkan Nagato sendiri tak mengetahui sesuatu macam apa itu.

Nagato membulatkan mata penuh kejut melihat banyaknya alat-alat medis di sekitarnya. Tentu saja itu membuat air matanya yang sempat menggenang di pelupuk mata kini berjatuhan. Air mata itu membasahi pipinya dan melewati sudut bibirnya. Melewati sudut dari bibir yang bergetar penuh kejut.

"Jangan khawatir, Temari- _san_ seketus begitu kan karena sedang sedih. Kau harus mengerti. Cukup menyedihkan karena dia harus ditinggal kekasihnya setelah belum lama ditinggal adiknya. Kau harus-"

"Aku mengerti. Dia, pasti lebih sakit daripada aku."

Sakura tersenyum sedih mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi Sakura menyeka air matanya.

"Dan lagi, sebenarnya aku sakit apa, Sakura- _san_?" Tanya Nagato sambil menunjuk ke arah alat-alat medis itu.

Nagato menunjuk dengan tangan bergetar. Sakura semakin terisak melihatnya.

"Kumohon, jangan tanyakan itu." Gumam Sakura pelan.

Dia memegang keningnya seperti ketakutan. Dia takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Nagato. Sakura semakin terisak. Kini iris Nagato yang kontrasnya melemah hanya menatap Sakura bingung.

'Oh Tuhan, ku mohon berikan padaku kekuatan untuk bisa memberitahunya.'

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Terimakasih yang sudah review fict ini yaampon Bang Kise dan Mbak Arum baek amat mau review chapter sebelumnya yaa. Padahal Fura sudah punya feeling gak enak sama chapter 12 itu. Tapi yasudahlah, negative thinking itu perlu diakhiri. Besok-besok gak usah negative thinking lagi biar mood buat lanjutin chapternya juga baik. Optimis itu penting, Fura XD

Oh ya, trimakasih buat yang masih baca sampai sini, yang sudah ngefav, follow dan sebagainya. Bagi Fura itu sudah lebih dari cukup U.U

Fict ini sudah akan berakhir, jadi haruskah Fura berhenti disini atau lanjut?

Itu semua kalian yang menentukan, Jaa ne ^-^

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


	14. Chapter 14

Sudah tiga bulan sejak Nagato keluar dari rumah sakit. Sudah cukup lama juga sejak Nagato mengunjungi makam Shikamaru, Sai, Yahiko, Neji, dan Sasori. Sejak saat itu juga Nagato semakin sering menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi makam mereka demi mendoakan ketenangan mereka yang sudah pergi. Tak lupa makam Gaara, Naruto, Hidan, dan Deidara juga jadi destinasi kunjungannya setiap ada waktu luang. Pemuda bersurai red berry itu bersyukur tetap punya waktu luang yang cukup. Sejak perusahaan milik Hashirama memutuskan bahwa Nagato akan melanjutkan karir sebagai rapper solo, Nagato sempat berpikir bahwa dia tak akan punya waktu luang sebagai entertainer. Tapi dia bersyukur jadwal sebagai rapper pengiring untuk beberapa penyanyi di Jepang tak membuatnya kehilangan waktu luang. Seperti biasa, setiap seminggu sekali Nagato mengunjungi makam teman-temannya. Dan untuk perhentian terakhirnya kali ini, adalah di pemakaman keluarga Hyuuga.

"Selamat datang, Nagato-san." Sambut seorang pelayan pada Nagato.

Nagato mengulas senyumnya tipis. Dia membungkuk sopan pada Natsu, pelayan yang menyambutnya begitu memasuki gerbang kediaman Hyuuga.

"Anda bisa masuk sekarang. Saya senang anda masih sering mengunjungi tempat peristirahatan Neji-sama." Ucap Natsu sambil mengiringi Nagato berjalan mengikutinya ke dalam lingkungan mansion keluarga Hyuuga. Tepatnya ke belakang kawasan Mansion, tempat pemakaman anggota keluarga Hyuuga berada.

"Aku juga senang masih punya waktu untuk mengunjungi makam teman-temanku, Natsu-san."

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter dari kawasan mansion, kini Nagato dan pelayan keluarga Hyuuga itu sudah tiba di pemakaman keluarga. Natsu tersenyum melihat ada seorang gadis bersurai indigo berdiri menghadap sebuah makam.

"Itu Hinata-sama. Saya yakin beliau pasti senang anda masih sering mengunjungi makam kakaknya. Beliau memutuskan untuk tinggal disini dan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jepang sejak mendapat kabar kematian Neji-sama." Ujar Natsu masih sambil tersenyum memandang rambut panjang warna indigo yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Nagato hanya diam dan menatap punggung Hinata dengan sendu. Nagato yakin Hinata sakit sekali sejak mendapat kabar duka tiga bulan lalu.

"Saya tinggalkan anda disini. Saya pamit dulu, Nagato-san." Ucap Natsu pelan sambil pamit pergi.

Nagato yang sudah ditinggal pergi pelayan berambut pendek itu kini melangkah perlahan mendekati makam Neji. Yang kini masih ditaburi kelopak bunga yang dibawa Hinata.

"Terimakasih karena masih mau kesini, Nagato-san." Ucap Hinata yang langsung membuat Nagato berhenti melangkah.

Posisi Nagato kini sudah sampai dekat makam Neji. Tepatnya di belakang gadis beriris lavender. Gadis beriris lavender yang masih menghadap kea rah makam, membelakangi Neji.

"Jangan berterimakasih padaku, berterimakasihlah pada Yang masih memberiku waktu. Aku beryukur masih bisa mampir kesini, Hinata-san." Sahut Nagato sambil berjalan mendekati makam.

Kini Nagato dan Hinata berdiri bersampingan. Sama-sama menghadap kea rah makam Neji. Hinata menunduk sambil menggenggam gagang keranjang yang tadinya berisi kelopak-kelopak bunga yang dibawanya.

"A-aku pamit, Nagato-san. Aku tinggalkan kau dengan niisan." Ucap Hinata pelan. Hinata langsung melangkah ke belakang. Bisa Nagato sadari Hinata pergi sambil menyeka air mata.

"Neji-kun, imoutomu masih saja cengeng." Gumam Nagato pelan sambil tersenyum sedih. Kini pemuda bersurai red berry itu berjongkok di sebelah batu nisan.  
"Neji-kun, aku harap kau tenang disana. Aku masih merindukan kalian." Imbuhnya sambil sedikit mengusap tepi batu nisan.

Tanpa pemuda bersurai red berry itu sadari, air matanya tumpah. Nagato mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang dirasa terlalu mudah menangis. Bukan ini yang Nagato inginkan. Menangis bukanlah tujuannya datang mengunjungi makam. Namun sayangnya memang menangislah yang selalu dilakukannya setiap mengunjungi makam teman-temannya.

" _Hn, berhentilah menangis. Kita semua sama-sama akan bertemu mereka juga."_

Tiba-tiba Nagato teringat kata-kata Neji. Kata-kata Neji yang diucapkan dengan datarnya saat di pemakaman Deidara.

'Kau mengatakannya dengan mudah, Neji-kun.' Batin Nagato miris.

Nagato menangis lagi. Tapi kali ini dia merasa benar-benar sakit. Kini Nagato merasa dicurangi. Pemuda bersurai red berry itu merasa dicurangi oleh takdir yang membuatnya harus ditinggal sendiri. Dia ingat benar saat Neji mengatakannya dengan mudah. Dan dia semakin sedih karena pada kenyataannya Neji lah yang mendahuluinya menyusul Deidara, Hidan, dan yang lainnya.

Tanpa Nagato sadari, langit sudah mulai mendung. Mendung yang datang sejak saat itu sudah biasa dan sudah sering diacuhkannya. Tapi tanpa disadarinya, mendung kali ini berbeda. Di hari yang sudah petang, langit terlihat kemerahan. Namun mendung yang berbeda adalah pada awannya. Awan-awan putih berkumpul dan menyatu. Seolah awan itu hanya untuk Nagato sendiri, Nagato merasa digelapkan. Kini pandangan Nagato mengabur.

Genggaman tangan Nagato yang sejak tadi ada pada tepi batu nisan kini melonggar. Dengan pandangannya yang semakin melemah, dapat dilihatnya air hujan mulai jatuh. Dia memejamkan mata, enggan menatap langit yang mendung dan meneteskan hujannya.

DEG DEG

'Baiklah, sampai disini saja nasib rubah merah yang sudah berevolusi itu. Langit merah itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa akan ada awan putih di antara langit merah itu yang akan membawaku.'

" _Lagipula, kita semua akan selalu ditinggal oleh setiap orang di dunia ini kan. Dan kita juga ditinggal bukan untuk sendirian. Kita ditinggal untuk membiarkan waktu membuat kita bertemu mereka lagi. Percayalah."_

"Sasori-kun, sekarang aku percaya. Bahwa aku tak pernah sendirian." Gumam Nagato yang baru saja teringat kata-kata Sasori.

BRUKK

"Nagato-san!" Teriak Natsu yang muncul di gerbang pemakaman sambil membawa payung.  
"Hiashi-sama! Hinata-sama! Nagato-san jatuh terbaring di sebelah makam."

.

.

.

Di hari kemudian, dokter rumah sakit yang merawat Nagato yang pingsan menyatakan bahwa nyawa Nagato sudah tak bisa diselamatkan. Kini, Sakura, Hashirama, dan sederet anggota keluarga Konohagakure Entertainment datang di acara pemakaman Uzumaki Nagato.

"Dia sudah berjuang selama hidupnya untuk melawan penyakitnya. Aku yakin dia sudah sangat lelah bertaruh nyawa dengan segala obat yang harus dikonsumsinya selama tiga bulan ini." Gumam Sakura sambil terisak.

Hashirama mengepal kedua tangannya sambil menunduk di hadapan pusara Nagato.

"Kau benar, Sakura. Aku ingat dia menghabiskan masa remajanya selama menjadi trainee di perusahanku adalah untuk mendoakan kesembuhan ayahnya. Tapi sayangnya dia kehilangan ayahnya saat debut sebagai member Akatsuki. Dan tak pernah ku sangka Nagato pergi karena penyakit yang sama."

Sakura semakin terisak mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Sakura tak tega. Sakura sedih karena selama ditinggal teman-temannya, Nagato hidup penuh perjuangan melawan penyakitnya sendirian. Penyakit kanker yang diidap Nagato sungguh menyulitkan hidup Nagato sendiri. Sakura tak tega saat teringat keadaan Nagato setelah memberitahukan padanya tentang penyakitnya.

 **Flashback**

"Aku sakit apa, Sakura-san?"

"Kau jatuh pingsan dengan hidungmu yang mengeluarkan darah saat di trotoar itu." Sakura mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menjawabnya.  
"Setelah diperiksa lebih lanjut, rupanya kau pingsan bukan karena shock akibat kecelakaan yang menimpa member Aka Fox. Kau pingsan karena kau sakit." Imbuhnya lagi.

Nagato mengerjapkan matanya usai mendengar jawaban Sakura. Dia berpikir kalau jangan-jangan,

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau selama ini kau mengidap penyakit kanker otak yang diturunkan ayahmu, Nagato-kun?!" Tanya Hashirama yang baru saja memasuki kamar rawat Nagato.

Sakura dan Nagato sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hashirama yang muncul sambil bersuara keras.

"Tou-san, cukup! Masih ada kemungkinan kalau Nagato sendiri tak menyadari penyakitnya." Bela Sakura.

Hashirama hanya menghela napas berat mendengar ucapan Sakura. Hashirama sadari Sakura terlalu membela Nagato darinya. Padahal sekarang ini CEO Konohagakure Entertainment itu sedang cemas-cemasnya pada Nagato.

Awalnya Nagato sempat terdiam membatu. Kemudian dengan segenap rasa berani yang ada pada dirinya, dia menghela napas berat dan hendak menjawab.

"Aku tau, aku tahu aku sakit. Sudah sekitar delapan bulan aku menyadarinya." Sakura dan Hashirama langsung menatap tak percaya pada Nagato yang memberikan pengakuannya.  
"Aku sudah minum obat, setiap hari. Dan setiap hari juga aku kehilangan berhelai-helai rambut merah ini dan mengeluhkan sakit. " Imbuhnya dengan suara parau.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak bilang, Nagato-san? Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau memang sakit?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kalian bilang kecelakaan itu karena Yahiko yang kumat pada saat mengemudi. Lalu apakah kalian dengar darinya kalau dia memang punya penyakit?"

Hashirama diam membeku di tempat. Nagato benar. Hashirama sendiri memang tak pernah tau kalau Yahiko juga punya masalah kesehatan selama hidupnya. Yahiko menutupinya dengan begitu hebat. Bahkan penyakitnya itu diketahui usai kematiannya. Hashirama sendiri juga sempat terkejut bukan main begitu mendapat pernyataan dari dokter yang melakukan otopsi jenazah para member Aka Fox yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Terutama setelah polisi juga mengiyakan bahwa kecelakaan diakibatkan kumatnya penyakit epilepsy yang selama ini disembunyikan pengidapnya yang juga adalah pengemudi mobil saat itu, Yahiko.

"Tapi kau komplikasi. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir untuk menyembunyikan penyakit mematikan itu dari kami?" Tanya Sakura lagi membuyarkan lamunan Hashirama.

Hashirama mulai memandang Nagato lekat-lekat. Menunggu jawaban pemuda bersurai red berry itu. Bukannya jawaban yang didengarnya, yang dia lihat malah Nagato yang menganga sambil mengerjapkan mata.

"Komplikasi? A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Nagato menatap Sakura tak percaya.

Tatapan tak percaya itu malah dikembalikan lagi oleh Sakura dan ayahnya.

"Ka-kau tak tau kalau kau juga mengidap penyakit jantung bersamaan dengan kanker otak itu?" Tanya Hashirama ragu.

"Jadi, aku mengidap lebih dari satu penyakit?"

'Nagato, kau benar-benar baru mengetahui yang satu itu sekarang?' Batin Sakura semakin sedih.

Iris emerald itu kembali berkaca-kaca. Dengan iris emeraldnya, Sakura melihat jemari tangan Nagato bergetar. Genggaman tangannya pada selimut ranjang pun mengerat tak peduli akan ritme getaran tubuhnya saat ini. Wajah yang menunduk itu pun memucat. Tak salah lagi, ujian terberat dalam hidup pemuda bersurai red berry itu baru saja dimulai.

"Nagato-kun, daijoubu desu ka?" Tanya Hashirama khawatir.

"Da-daijoubu." Sahut Nagato sekenanya.  
"Cuma dua penyakit. Bertahan hidup dengan dua penyakit seperti itu aku pasti bisa."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Hashirama ragu.

"Kenapa anda bertanya, Hashirama-sama?" Nagato berbalik tanya. Senyuman tipis terulas di bibirnya.  
"Apakah anda pernah mendengar bahwa Hidan tak yakin untuk bisa menjadi trainee yang kompeten selama bekerja sama dengan anda?"  
"Apakah anda pernah mendengar bahwa Sasori tak yakin untuk meninggalkan tanggung jawab sebagai penerus perusahaan meubel terkemuka di seluruh provinsi demi menjadi penyanyi di Akatsuki?"  
"Apakah anda pernah dengar Deidara tak yakin untuk menjadi leader bagi Akatsuki?"  
"Dan apakah anda pernah mendengar Yahiko tak yakin untuk menjadi bagian dari Akatsuki di saat dia sedang menyembunyikan penyakit yang dideritanya sendiri?"  
"Mereka tak pernah tak yakin pada diri mereka. Lalu kenapa aku harus tak yakin?"  
"Aku yakin, Hashirama-sama. Aku yakin aku bisa sembuh. Aku tak akan menyerah karena penyakit ini. Ayolah, ini hanya dua penyakit yang berbeda. Aku pasti bisa sehat."  
"Kalian percaya padaku kan?" Tanya Nagato meminta keyakinan Hashirama dan Sakura.

 **Flashback End**

TES

Sakura yang air matanya terus menetes, kini menyekanya dengan tegar.

'Iiie. Aku tak boleh begini. Nagato-san sudah pergi. Aku harus bangga, dia pergi dengan tenangnya tanpa mencoba mengalah dari penyakitnya seumur hidupnya. Dia tidak sendirian. Disana, dia akan bertemu Hidan, Gaara-san, Deidara-san, dan yang lainnya juga.'

"Sakura-chan." Panggil Hashirama sambil mengayunkan tangannya hendak mengajak Sakura beranjak.

Langit mendung sudah berganti cerah. Hujan yang selama ini mengguyur di acara pemakaman sudah berhenti. Matahari siang yang cerah menyinari dan menghangatkan sekitar daerah itu. Sudah saatnya untuk Sakura dan pelayat yang lainnya pulang.

Sebelum berdiri, Sakura yang masih berjongkok pun mengusap tepi batu nisan dengan nama Uzumaki Nagato.

"Nagato-san, sampaikan salamku pada teman-teman." Gumam Sakura yang segera beranjak dari pemakaman.

Sakura langsung berjalan mengikuti langkah ayahnya yang sudah jauh. Setelah sekian lama dia mendapat banyak kabar duka yang memilukan, untuk pertama kalinya, senyum manis mengembang di bibirnya. Dia ikhlas. Sakura terima pada takdir yang membuatnya jadi ditinggal orang-orang di sekitarnya. Karena sekarang Sakura juga sadar, kalau itulah yang selalu menjadi takdir setiap manusia.

"Bumi itu selalu berputar. Setiap orang bisa berubah. Setiap orang bisa meninggal. Tapi bedanya, ada orang yang meninggal setelah berubah, da nada yang meninggal sebelum sempat berubah sama sekali."

"Dan aku bersyukur, karena taka da orang-orang baik di sekitarku yang berubah sebelum kematiannya. Aku bersyukur karena orang-orang baik itu mati sebagai orang baik tanpa berubah sedikit pun dari apa yang ada dalam hidupnya."

"Dan justru orang-orang yang salah lah yang sempat berubah dalam hidupnya sebelum dia meninggal. Contoh kecilnya adalah Gaara. Kalau saja dia tidak sempat berubah menjadi orang yang baik, pasti sampai detik ini kami semua pasti menyesal karena dia harus pergi dalam keadaan tak pernah berubah."

"Karena itu semua juga aku jadi tak menyesal. Aku senang dan tak menyesal pada keyakinanku sejak awal."

"Karena aku yakin, kalian bisa berubah. Beubah dalam arti tidak sama sekali dan berubah dalam arti menjadi lebih baik."

"Minna-san, beristirahatlah dengan tenang."

 **END**

 **A/N:**

Akhirnya fanfic ini complete juga yeay o *tebar confetti*

Ending macam apa ini yak? Tak terdefinisi di chapter-chapter sebelumnya XD

Kata-kata Sakura di akhir tadi itu Fura terinspirasi Naruto Shippuden yang episode 374. Sebenernya itu kata-kata Orochimaru loh. Dan jujur saja, untuk pertama kalinya Fura nonton Naruto nangis satu episode di bagiannya Orochimaru. Orochimaru diem-diem bisa bikin kata-kata mengharukan. *lol*

Maaf kalau yang Fura tulis gak ada mengharukannya sama sekali X'D

Ini ga ada angstnya sama sekali, romance juga gak ada.


End file.
